The Dragon Circle 2 - The Dawn of New Vulcan
by Patris Angel
Summary: Sequel to "The Dragon Circle", this story relates of the way Vulcan's people respond to the destruction of their homeworld, how they organize and explore New Vulcan. Guided by Spock and by the heroes of the previous story, they will face many challenges on the New World. They will also discover secrets from the past, that will possibly impact the whole Federation...


Da-kuv t'Yoshuhlnak - 2-

The Dawn of New Vulcan

To Leonard Nimoy who contributed to creating Vulcan and New Vulcan…

Hakaya- Healing

The USS Adventure had now reached the orbit of Vulcan. Admiral Spencer had led Commander T'Prion, Admiral Williams and their son Surak to the teleport room, the Commander's mother was there too. T'Prion was sensing something was wrong though "How can all this be possible?" she kept asking herself.

They greeted Spencer and were teleported on the planet. The heat of the air invaded their lungs as soon as they arrived. The sun warmed their faces, and wind brought sand to their eyes. They were near Shi'Kahr. An intense emotion invaded T'Prion's heart:

"So it never happened!" she exclaimed "We are on Vulcan, it is safe!"

Maximillian stared at her "Of course, we are home. Are you OK?" he asked

"Vulcan has been destroyed" she replied "And…" she looked around in disbelief. She turned toward Surak:

"Where is the third Dragon egg?" she asked

"Which egg?" the boy replied "The Dragons are here but there are only two"

As much weird as it seemed to her, T'Prion concluded that she had only had a nightmare. She was terribly relieved.

"Let's go home now" Maximillian invited

They walked together, but at some point something happened, as if all the surroundings were mutating, fading away. T'Prion's breath became shallow and faster…then, she woke up.

She was in her bed, in her husband's house- on Earth. It was the middle of the night…and what she had just seen was only a dream. She fought back emotions, pain, sorrow and anger with all her strength, but it was not enough.

"Vulcan's don't dream" she whispered

Indeed each evening, before going to sleep, Vulcan's were meditating in order to spend a peaceful and dreamless night. She had been doing it every evening since childhood.

She had never dreamt until the destruction of the home world. As much as she had practiced meditations and techniques to remain balanced, the tragedy of this huge loss had upset her whole being- her whole people.

She was feeling lost, prey to intense and scary emotions. She breathed deeply, attempting to regain control.

Maximillian perceived her distress and wrapped his arm around her:

"Are you Ok?" he whispered gently.

The same words he had pronounced in her dream, yet they sounded so different in this moment.

"I will be fine, don't worry. I just need to go meditate for a while" she replied.

"I am coming with you" he said.

"You need to sleep" she answered.

"I have been barely able to sleep since…" he paused. "I need to meditate too" he added.

They got up and walked toward the Meditation room. T'Prion considered the Dragon Egg, resting on the Altar. They sat down, legs crossed. T'Prion breathed, forcing her mind to calm down and breathe out all of the useless emotions. Maximillian was observing, searching for answers deep inside himself, to support his wife, to control his own emotions, and simply, to survive. Since the destruction of Vulcan, days had passed but the pain was not disappearing- worse, he was seeing his wife suffering and could do nothing to comfort her. He was feeling helpless and slowly drifting away.

He had adopted the same traditional Mudra Vulcan people use to balance themselves. He could feel peace slowly invading the room, but he was sensing that it was not enough and that he was the one who should help the Vulcan people find their way again. He could not say whether this thought was the Dragon, or simply his own wish to be helpful, or even his need to feel less frustrated.

He allowed himself to rest in the gentle peace created by the combined meditation. Once T'Prion felt completely serene again, she opened her eyes and observed her husband for a while. She knew through their Bond what he was going through, the burden he had put on his own shoulders. To her, it seemed the Dragon was asking for evolution, change, but she was still unable to fully grasp the meaning of it.

Maximillian opened his eyes, they got up and went back to sleep. T'Prion fell asleep almost immediately, while Maximillian went on thinking, until finally he drifted into agitated sleep.

The next day, they headed toward Starfleet headquarters. It was time to make their resignation official.

"Are you sure?" T'Prion asked Maximillian before entering.

"It is the most logical thing to do", he replied.

"You are at the top of your career", she said.

"I don't care for that, I never really wanted it. I just care for our people, for our family, for you", he replied.

"Thank you", T'Prion whispered, not knowing what else to say.

They entered a room, and found themselves in front of a bunch of high Officers. One of them talked:

"You have both asked to resign." He considered them, "I think there is no need to ask why."

"Our people need us, more than Starfleet does now", T'Prion stated.

"Indeed", the High Officer continued, "But didn't you consider the possibility to serve your people as a Starfleet Officer?" he asked.

"I see no way of doing that" Maximillian answered "Within a few days we will be on New Vulcan, where everything needs to be done, built, explored. It will take more than our life to fulfill all there is to do there."

"You are right Admiral", the man said, "and Starfleet wants to help Vulcan rise again. Vulcan is part of the Federation and your people helped ours immensely after the war, so it is something normal for us."

"What would you want us to do?" T'Prion asked.

"Go on New Vulcan and help the Starfleet Headquarters to start functioning. You would be mostly supervisors; it would not take much time from the other duties you'll have there. Let's say that you'll be a bridge between New Vulcan and the Federation" he offered.

Maximillian and T'Prion looked at each other.

"As long as it doesn't prevent us from helping where we are needed, I think we could accept this task." He turned to T'Prion. She nodded.

"Very well", the High Officer said. "Thank you. You'll receive more orders later".

He got up and bowed. The Admiral and the Commander went out.

"It seems like so much to do. I don't know if we'll really be able to be more present there", T'Prion wondered.

"I am thinking the same, and for that reason I was clear with them. If we see it is too much, then we can still resign once there", he said.

"It seems the wisest thing to do for now", she replied.

They next visited the headquarters of the Vulcan community where a meeting was about to be held. The High Council had nominated a group of people to lead the community in different tasks: helping the survivors to find their families and places to live in waiting for their new home to be ready, education and care of the children, especially the orphans, preservation of the History and Culture, exploration of New Vulcan, scientific researches about births enhancement, building a city on New Vulcan…

Both Maximillian and T'Prion had been chosen to supervise the exploration of New Vulcan and re-build their civilization there.

T'Pau and Sarek were there too as well as several Vulcan scientists, teachers and Kohlinahr Masters.

They started to make the point of the situation: how many children were without a family, when transferring all the community on New Vulcan, and the last report made about it by Spock Prime:

"The planet seems very similar to Vulcan- with the same kind of resources and the same kind of challenges", Sarek said.

"Which means no water…" Maximillian commented.

"We are used to these conditions so we should have no difficulties dealing with them", the Ambassador stated.

The leader of the meeting continued by illustrating some decisions made by the High Council:

"Our species is now risking extinction, so the High Council retained logic to modify the Kun-Ut-Kali-Fi ritual, by replacing the combat to death by a combat to first blood."

There were whisperings in the room, a Vulcan sage spoke:

"This has been a tradition for thousands of years", he commented.

"The life of each Vulcan is now too precious to be wasted- and we should not forget the reason why this ritual was born and designed the way it was. Logic should dictate the steps and conditions of rituals, not the contrary" the leader stated

"And what about the Plak-tau?" the sage asked, "In this state, our people cannot be stopped or controlled; the Plak-tau needs to be extinguished".

T'Prion intervened:

"I fully understand your point of view- but we are intelligent beings, following a logical way of life. We bent our minds to control emotions, pain, and violence. Now life asks us to evolve to the next step. We need to train to control any state, including the Pon Farr, and including the Plak-tau." She stated firmly.

"Beautiful words for a noble purpose, but you know as well as I do that things are not that easy to accomplish in practice", the sage replied.

"I know", T'Prion answered. "But there is no choice, just like our ancestors who chose the Way of Surak to survive, so we should now challenge the darkest parts of ourselves to save our species".

"Maybe human beings can help in that", Maximillian offered.

There was a big rumour of voices rising all together.

"Please, let him talk", T'Pau said loud enough to calm the murmuring. It was the first time she had intervened since the beginning of the meeting.

Maximillian continued:

"Human beings always face dark emotions, it is part of our nature, but we don't try to suppress them, we try to understand them."

"And so do we", one of the Kohlinahr Masters replied coldly, "you should know it", he added.

"Yes, of course I know", the Admiral continued. "But you still allow your more violent emotions to explode during the Pon Farr and I think I know why".

"This is not a subject we can discuss with a human being", the Kohlinahr Master concluded, "you simply cannot understand because you do not have such violence inside of you- and I can add that you are blessed for that".

Maximillian remained touched by those words yet he did not surrender:

"I cannot believe that such an admirable and advanced people as yours are unable to control their instincts under certain conditions. I have faith and trust in the Vulcan people. What happened is terrible, and it will change your lives and your civilization forever. Nothing will ever be as it was; but you now can choose how you want things to become. See it as an opportunity of evolution. I know you won't disappoint me. When I offered the help of human beings I just wanted to be useful, perhaps we cannot help, perhaps only Vulcan people can face their challenges; but I will do all I can to be of support- and believe me, many human beings think in the same way. You are not alone." He quietly sat.

T'Prion remained deeply struck by her husband's words. She searched for his hand and squeezed it. Then their two fingers touched in the oz'hesta sign of union and agreement.

Sarek spoke:

"If this man- this brilliant human being, who has been considering our people as his, for so many years- has such high expectations on us, I think we should not disappoint him. This is the greatest challenge Vulcan people has ever faced, and we will not fail, we will keep on following Logic- even if this means upsetting traditions or going beyond our limits." He looked at Maximillian. "Thank you Admiral, your words were truly inspiring".

"You honour me, Ambassador Sarek", Maximillian replied humbly.

Once the main points of the meeting were discussed, one of the Kohlinahr Masters intervened:

"I noticed much need of emotional purging at all levels", he said. "I propose some kind of common meditation sessions or exercises that would also help hmmm facing the challenges ahead of us", he added.

"This would be very beneficial", T'Prion agreed- and this was the opinion of everyone.

During the night, T'Prion had the same dream again. She woke up, Maximillian was fast asleep. She felt relieved to see that at least he was able to rest. She got up and went to meditate. She knew that only discipline and time could help her deal with the present situation.

Maximillian wasn't dreaming when he woke up. Sleep had simply abandoned him again. He immediately turned to T'Prion only to notice her absence.

He knew where she was. He got up, heading toward the meditation room then he stopped. He didn't want to disturb her and he knew well that his presence would not have helped her much. Even though they often shared meditation sessions as husband and wife, each of them was alone to face their inner battle.

This was increasingly frustrating for him. He could bear the weight of his own pain, but he could not see his wife suffer. At times he was wishing to be able to take upon him the pain of both, in order to liberate her but he was also aware of the fact that she was sharing the same wish.

These thoughts were running in his head like a swirl. He decided to walk toward the Library.

He remained a while in contemplation of a painting representing Mount Seleya. Then he crashed, letting himself fall into a chair. He started crying, the Vulcan meditation techniques were not enough this time. Emotions won over any kind of control, and he felt almost relieved from it.

Once T'Prion was at peace again, she got up and walked back to her room, just like every night. Something was different though, Maximillian was no longer in their bed.

She walked downstairs. She knew exactly where he was in order to find refuge when he needed to think. He was in the Library.

She stepped forward then hesitated. Even though they were sharing much intimacy, she didn't want to disturb his lonely thought session- this was how Surak was naming those. Indeed, in their years of life together, both Maximillian and T'Prion had learnt to respect each other's personal space. At times, the Vulcan Commander was still very perplexed by some of her Human husband's behaviour, and other times, Maximillian needed some moments of holidays from his Vulcan wife's rigidity.

This wasn't one of those moments though. Something was pushing her to reach him. The destruction of the home world was a tragedy for both of them, even though their way to handle the shock was different; it was still a trial to face together.

She approached him silently and gently put a hand on his shoulder:

"We need to be strong", she stated coldly.

"I know", he replied, hugging her and resting his head on her womb. His behaviour was not making things easier for her, but at this moment he could not do anything different. His strong emotions invaded her but she didn't try to go away from the embrace, and she realized how much his gesture of love was warming her heart.

"Breath", she whispered.

"It doesn't work anymore for me", he said. "I just need…I just need to allow my emotions to express, go out, release…they are too many, too strong", he paused. "And…I think you need to do that too".

"No, Maximillian", she answered firmly. "Emotions must be controlled, allowing them to rule you will not help at all. I can understand your human nature but at this moment, we need to be stronger than that".

He looked at her: "You would need a Vulcan husband in this moment, I know".

"This is not what I mean. I need you at my side, you, but you should not allow emotions to weaken you", she answered.

"Emotions make me stronger, T'Prion." He said.

"You would need a human wife at this moment", she whispered.

"I need to be able to share my pain with you, you, without feeling forced to hide what is so evident", he confessed. "Allow me to be fully there for you".

"I am not sure I understand what you mean but if I can do something to make things easier for you…" he did not allow her to finish. He got up, held her tightly and kissed her. This took her breath away for a while.

Until now, Maximillian had mostly behaved like a Vulcan man. She had always found his human part interesting but had never fully considered him as a human being, not until this very moment.

"I apologize for this", he said once their lips parted. "It is not an acceptable behaviour for a Vulcan husband", he lowered his head.

"No, it is not", she replied, "but you are not a Vulcan, and this behaviour is acceptable for a human husband. As a Vulcan wife, it is my duty and my role to give my husband what he needs".

"I want to be of support for you, and all I do is making things worse", he added.

"No", she stated firmly. "Remember the meaning of the IDIC: Infinite Differences in Infinite Combinations. Our union is a clear expression of it. We chose each other for what we are".

"We have differences. Together may we become better than the sum of both", Maximillian whispered.

"This quote of Surak fits us perfectly indeed", T'Prion replied.

There was a pause of silence, when no word was needed for them to understand each other.

"I know you have nightmares, every night", Maximillian said after a while.

"Oh…those are not nightmares. They are beautiful dreams. That is the problem", she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Almost each and every night, when I close my eyes, I see us in the USS Adventure, being beamed on Vulcan. I repeat that it is impossible but then you or Surak tell me that all is fine…and I start to believe it, and when I have no more doubt…I wake up. I think it is a logical consequence of the situation. My unconscious mind seems to not have accepted the destruction of Vulcan yet; but it will with time. It is very easy for me to let go of unwanted emotions thanks to a simple meditation – so that is not a problem for me", she stated.

"Good", he whispered, not fully convinced.

"Would you allow me to make sure you are feeling better?" T'Prion asked, referring to mind meld.

Maximillian nodded. T'Prion put her right hand on his face, she closed her eyes. Their minds touched and became one.

"This way you were also able to make sure I am Ok too", she commented once the mind meld was done.

"Thank you", he said simply, feeling definitely relieved.

They reached their room. T'Prion fell asleep almost immediately. Maximillian got closer to her, until feeling her warm breath on his face, smelling of the spices she liked to eat. He considered her in the dark room, he could barely see the lines of her face but his thoughts and feelings were still touching hers. She has changed much since their first encounter on the USS Adventure, as a married Vulcan woman, she had become more tender, but also obedient to him, almost too much. This was the custom of her people, but Maximillian had not noticed it much before coming on Earth. Life on Vulcan made her behaviour simply part of the traditions and surroundings, but on Earth everything was more evident. Their love for each other was in constant evolution and growth; and Maximillian was feeling thankful. He still could not sleep though, he kept thinking. If he really wanted to help his wife, he needed to find new ways…

The next day, the very first meditation session was scheduled for the Vulcan community. T'Prion's mother and Surak joined. There were already a lot of people when they entered. A tall Vulcan man was welcoming new comers at the door. He considered Maximillian:

"I am sorry but this meeting is only for Vulcan people", he stated.

T'Prion's mother intervened before her daughter could say a word:

"This man is my daughter's husband, my grandson's father and I could add that he has fully embraced our spiritual way so his presence here is more than logical", she replied with a surprising authority.

"Please, accept my apologies", the man replied. "Some of the exercises that will take place would be too complicated for most non-Vulcan beings. We do not intend to exclude anyone but simply to make things work for the best".

"Of course", Maximillian said. "This is my wish too".

They took a seat. The room was very large but crowded.

The session lasted for several hours but even Maximillian found it very beneficial and confessed it to his wife.

"This is the strength and soul of Vulcan people", she said. "But I know there is also strength in your people, and from now on, we will share it". Their fingers touched according to the tradition.

They went to visit the house where the orphans were kept. One of the Kohlinahr Masters was with them. Indeed, he had designed a special program of education and training for the young Vulcan's; to help children dealing with the situation and the eventual violent emotions that could result of it.

"How is the situation?" Maximillian asked.

"Most children are responding in a very positive way, with great strength and logic; but some of them are still under shock, especially the younger ones. I know that with time, patience and discipline, they will all be able to be fully balanced again", The Master replied.

"Is there any way we could help?" T'Prion asked.

"I think your son could be of great help, he seems balanced, serene- at least for what I saw", the man considered.

"Surak is a very special child", Maximillian explained. "And his way to live the tragic loss of the home world was unique too".

"He tells us that he is fine", T'Prion added. "He seems more focused on the future on New Vulcan now".

"Excellent", the Master answered. "Then yes, he could help the other children much".

Little Surak was indeed already fulfilling his mission even before it was assigned. He was exploring the place, when he saw something that looked to him like a shadow. It was moving fast, swiftly and it seemed to be following him. He stopped and looked around once, then went on walking, then stopped again. At some point, he simply resolved to speak:

"I know you are here. Whoever or whatever you are, please show yourself. I am a friend", He said gently.

A few seconds passed. Finally a small figure appeared: it was a Vulcan little girl around 4 or 5 years of age.

Surak raised his hand in the Vulcan salute:

"Live long and prosper", he added. "I am Surak".

The child was quick to reply, imitating the salute:

"Peace and Long Life", she answered. "I am T'Lores".

"Why are you hiding?" Surak asked.

T'Lores lowered her head:

"They want me to stay here. They don't want me to go back home to Father and Mother", she stated, "So I find it logical to search for ways to go", she added determined.

Surak sat down and invited her to sit near him:

"When did you see your parents for the last time?" he asked.

"We were home, then the ground started shaking; but not like it happens at times- it was different, stronger. Father lifted me and we went out. Mother was there too. A lot of people were out and buildings were collapsing around us…" she paused.

"I know", Surak whispered. "I saw it happening too".

"Father had to put me down for a while…then I don't know what happened…I found myself on a spaceship with people I didn't know. I was searching for my parents and asking to return home, but nobody was listening. They kept on repeating that all would be well, but I knew that it was not true." There was another pause.

She continued: "All I want is to go home and find my parents, but everybody keeps on telling me that it is impossible and that we do not have a home".

"We will soon have a new home, but not the home we once had", Surak stated as gently as possible.

"Why?" T'Lores exclaimed.

"T'Khasi- Vulcan is no more. Her Katra has survived but not the planet", he explained.

"It doesn't make sense, it is illogical", she replied.

"Yes it is", Surak replied. "At times people do very illogical things, which leads to huge suffering for many".

"Where are my parents?" she asked, about to cry.

Surak was expecting this question.

"They most probably remained on our former home world", he simply whispered.

"But if you say that we have no more home world…" she stopped, suddenly conscious of the meaning of Surak's words. "No!" she exclaimed. "It cannot be".

She got up and went out of the room running. It was clear to Surak that she had received education about emotional control, but she was also very young. The young boy followed her. There was something important about her. Surak was unsure of the nature of it, but he knew she was special.

T'Lores reached the large room where T'Prion, Maximillian and the Kohlinahr Master were talking. T'Prion was wearing a traditional Vulcan dress, the little girl ran toward her:

"Mother!" she exclaimed, stopping right in front of the Commander, and considering her face.

"I am T'Prion", she said.

"I am T'Lores", the child replied.

"Please, take me away", she pleaded.

Surak arrived, gasping. He looked at his mother:

"I think she needs to come with us. When time will come, she will become my bond-mate" he stated with a voice that was not fully his- but that Maximillian and T'Prion had learnt to recognize.

The Commander turned to her husband. Maximillian nodded:

"I think there is much to talk about it, but Surak's idea sounds good to me", he said.

T'Lores looked at him:

"Why do you have weird ears?" she asked. "I saw others like you in these days".

"I was born here, on Earth", he replied. "People from Earth have round ears".

The Kohlinahr Master invited them to talk with the responsible of the place.

"It would be better if the child was not present", he commented, but there was no way to take T'Lores from T'Prion.

"Maybe you could talk with them", she proposed to Maximillian, who nodded and went out with the Kohlinahr Master.

"We will wait here", she added for the children.

Information about T'Lores was given to Maximillian. She was considered one of the most problematic children present in the house. She never accepted the loss of the home world and of her parents. It was clear that she had identified T'Prion as her mother. Maximillian expressed his will to help and take care of her, but also mentioned his soon-to-come mission on New Vulcan. He assured that he would find a way to do both. After much talking, it was decided that T'Lores was under Maximillian and T'Prion's responsibility.

The Admiral joined his family and invited them to go home.

Maximillian's house was in agitation for the last preparations in occasion of the opening of the Vulcan Culture Library. Indeed, since his proposal to offer his private Library as a centre for Vulcan culture, Maximillian had been working with Sarek to make it possible. The next day would see its official opening and several volunteers were still there. Susan was among them. She rushed to her brother as soon as she saw him. T'Prion's mother joined them too. Susan was very excited:

"I think we're going to be ready in time, but there is still much to do", she commented.

"You are doing a great job, thank you. T'Prion and myself have so much to do, we were barely able to help", Maximillian apologized.

"We are on top of things here", she replied, then she noticed T'Lores whose eyes were staring at her, yet who was half hiding behind T'Prion.

"And who is this beautiful little lady?" she said directly to the little girl.

"She asks your name", T'Prion translated in Vulcan for the child.

"T'Lores", the child replied.

T'Prion's mother spoke, looking directly into the child's eyes:

"A name meaning –Lady-bearer of continuity- interesting…and why such a Lady would be afraid to show herself?"

"This is my mother, T'Luminareth", T'Prion commented for T'Lores.

"Welcome in our house", the lady added, rising her hand in salute.

T'Lores responded to the salute and Susan tried to imitate her.

"I'm so clumsy with this salute, you need to forgive me", she said, then attempting to express her-self in Vulcan. "I'm Susan, Maximillian's sister".

"Of course you are born on earth too", the little girl observed in Vulcan, convinced that the woman would understand.

"Yes, she has weird ears too", Maximillian added jokingly in the same way, then in English for his sister:

"We are observing that people born on earth have weird round ears", he blinked at her, she laughed.

"Let me show you where you'll sleep", Surak said, attempting to take T'Lores with him- but the little girl remained close to T'Prion:

"Go with him", the Commander said gently.

T'Lores looked deep into her eyes, pleading to stay.

"I promise that you'll find me here when you'll have seen your room", she added.

There was only one empty room in the house so Surak had no doubt about where to go. For some reason, he also wanted to show her the Dragon egg…

Surak directly led T'Lores to the meditation room. She immediately went to the egg:

"What is it?" she asked.

"You really have no idea?" Surak questioned.

T'Lores didn't answer but she touched the egg with one shy finger, which she suddenly drew back:

"It is talking to me!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Surak replied in disbelief. "And what did it say?"

"Something about me carrying the seed of New Vulcan", she said. "What does it mean?"

"I am not sure", the boy replied, "but most probably we will discover once we are there".

"It is living, it is very young", she commented. "It is an egg!"

"Yes, a Dragon egg", Surak précised.

"Dragon?" T'Lores repeated.

"Yes, but they are friendly- at least to us", the boy reassured.

T'Lores expressed the wish to stay there for a bit and Surak proposed a short meditation. He was sure that T'Lores would have something of importance to do, but of course he had no idea of the nature of it. He could only wait. He was so young, but in him the knowledge of thousands of years was hidden. He was not fully aware of it; he was considering it like a guide: someone inside of him he should listen to. He considered T'Lores, he was definitely pleased to have her with him…maybe a bit more than pleased, but he didn't dwell on this feeling, nor on any other that could disturb the logic of his being.

Downstairs, T'Luminareth had asked about T'Lores:

"From what they told me, she lost her parents during the evacuation of Vulcan. I believe much like Ambassador Sarek lost his wife", Maximillian replied.

"This is so sad", Susan commented, visibly touched.

"And you decided to take her with you", the Vulcan lady added.

"For some reason, she seems to identify T'Prion with her mother", the Admiral explained.

"Which won't make things easier", the woman replied coldly. "She needs to see things as they are- Kaiidth- should be taught to her".

"Indeed, Mother, she needs much education and attention, so it is logical to take her with us", T'Prion stated.

"Yes, but you already have so much to do. I will do my best to help, to teach. She needs discipline of the Elders", T'Luminareth said.

"With all due respect, she also needs love and care", Maximillian dared to add.

"Though you are not totally Vulcan, you know that I appreciate much your wisdom, but in this case, you need to understand that proper discipline is the best way to express your care, as you say", she said firmly. "This child is a Vulcan and needs to be educated as such".

"Of course, this is my intention", The Admiral replied.

T'Luminareth was very kind but also very rigid, an elder Vulcan lady, strong, disciplined, logical. Getting to know her better had allowed Maximillian to understand more about T'Prion too.

Susan had not dared to say a word. At times she found the Vulcan lady truly scary, even if in other moments, she could manifest some kind of warmth and surely much understanding. Susan had spent time with her working at the library. T'Luminareth had helped her much especially with the documents written in Vulcan and she had even started to teach her the basics. Susan could see why her brother was so fond of Vulcan culture but she still felt very far from it.

The children soon reached them. Before any of them could talk Surak said:

"The Dragon talked to T'Lores!"

"What?" T'Prion asked.

"He said she carries the seed of New Vulcan", he added.

Maximillian had almost forgotten their near departure for the new world. It was clear that leaving T'Lores behind was now more than ever out of question. He was pondering how he could possibly convince the High Council to accept a second child in the mission. New Vulcan could potentially be full of dangers; bringing Surak was already a risk…but T'Lores…on the other hand if she was that important she had to come.

T'Prion guessed his thoughts. "I will talk to Sarek about it", she simply said.

"I am not sure he will help this time- it is much to ask, but I think you need to make an attempt", he continued, "maybe tomorrow during the opening ceremony…"

T'Prion nodded. They both considered T'Lores and headed together toward the library.

Most volunteers had already left but some were still busy at ordering documents and volumes in a way everyone could easily access them. Maximillian had always taken great care of his library, but until this day, it was merely private and he knew exactly where everything was. Opening it to more persons also meant making things easier for who was not used to the place.

Maximillian and T'Prion admired much the work done and thanked the volunteers still there. Some were Vulcan Embassy or Starfleet students, most were very young but T'Luminareth, Susan and often even Maximillian's parents were supervising the work.

T'Lores had stayed close to T'Prion, mostly silent, observing. At some point, she noticed a painting portraying Mount Seleya, the one Maximillian often used as an object of contemplation and meditation. She came closer to it and considered it. After a while, T'Prion reached her. She thought it was time to talk with her more seriously about the situation.

As soon as the Commander was close to her, the child asked:

"Is it true that we will never see Mount Seleya again?" her voice was changed, almost elder.

T'Prion replied simply, "Yes, it is true".

T'Lores burst into tears. T'Prion didn't allow herself to be moved, it was against the Vulcan Way. She breathed deeply:

"No tears", she added, gently wiping away the tears from T'Lores's cheeks.

"Vulcan people do not cry", she continued.

The child lowered her head.

"What happened is terrible, for all of us T'Lores, but precisely now our people need to show its strength. The way of Logic has to rise, as a guide. The future of Vulcan is in our hands. We need to be worthy. We need to honour our Ancestors and our lost home by our present behaviour".

T'Lores nodded and looked at T'Prion.

"I ask forgiveness", she said shyly.

"Nothing needs to be forgiven, crying is natural and it is good you acknowledge the situation. Kaiidth, what is, is.", The Commander said.

"Tell me what I should do", T'Lores said.

"For now, I would say to join the others. Soon it will be dinner time, and then there will be time for meditation and more answers. Remember, if you have any questions, at any time, always ask." T'Prion recommended

The child nodded. She was still very sad, but a bit more serene than before.

Maximillian immediately noticed the still shining eyes of T'Lores and T'Prion's gaze, even deeper than usual. He came toward them:

"Do you play chess?" he asked the child.

"Oh yes, I am very good at it", she answered proudly. "My father taught me", she added.

"Very well, Surak is searching for an opponent to play with him. I think you may definitely be the right person", the Admiral said, blinking at T'Prion.

"You are smart", she whispered to him.

"I know", he replied smiling, he added, "Plus it is true, Surak even ended up playing against himself".

"I did that too as a child", T'Prion answered.

T'Lores went directly to Surak and offered to play with him. By then her focus had completely shifted away from her pain. Both Maximillian and T'Prion knew that everything would not be solved with a chess game, but surely a step was taken toward healing.

Susan remained for dinner and Maximillian cooked one of his Vulcan-inspired dishes. Indeed in the years he had lived on Earth he had created a series of vegetarian recipes that reminded him of the spicy Vulcan food.

The children were still busy with their chess game when he called them for dinner. T'Lores sat between T'Prion and Surak who recommended for her to add more spices in her plate.

"I put the human level of spices", Maximillian explained, "but Vulcan people definitely needs more". He blinked to the children.

"I still remember the first time I ate something on Earth", T'Prion commented. "I thought that it had absolutely no taste at all".

"I also remember the first dish I ate something on Vulcan", Maximillian added. "I thought it tasted like fire".

Though he had mostly embraced the Vulcan way of life, the Admiral had never lost his sense of humour. T'Prion usually didn't understand much of it, but it was fascinating for her.

Right after they had finished eating, the children asked to go finish their chess game. Maximillian nodded.

"I definitely need to learn Vulcan more quickly if I want to survive in this inter-galactic house", Susan commented.

"Well, T'Lores needs to learn English", T'Luminareth replied.

"She is so young", Susan said.

"So she can learn even more easily", the Vulcan lady answered. "It would help her communicate with more people", she added.

"I will teach her", Susan offered.

"We'll soon be on New Vulcan", Maximillian said.

"I will miss all of you", the girl admitted. "I was getting used to have you here".

"I know", the Admiral replied. "But we are needed there".

"No way I could come?" she pleaded.

"We already talked of that Susan", Maximillian replied.

"You are needed here for the library", T'Prion added.

"I cannot help much since my level of Vulcan is close to zero", the girl said.

"Your help is precious Susan", T'Luminareth intervened. "And I will personally take care of your level of Vulcan", she added.

"Thank you", Susan whispered.

She had always been very attached to her brother and the prospect of seeing him leaving again made her very sad.

"You'll visit us at some point", T'Prion said.

They went on talking for a while, and then Susan greeted them and left.

Soon after, Maximillian called the children asking them to go sleep. The chess game was still not over, but Surak offered to finish it the next day.

They all went upstairs. Everyone got ready for sleep. When T'Lores was about to reach her room, she turned toward T'Prion with pleading eyes:

"I would prefer sleeping in your room", she asked shyly.

"Why?" T'Prion replied.

"I want to make sure you are there when I wake up", the child answered.

"Of course I will", T'Prion reassured.

"At one moment I was with Mother, and then I could not see her anymore", the little girl continued.

"What happened is very shocking but this does not mean it will happen again", T'Prion stated, "You should not be afraid".

The child lowered her head, visibly about to cry, T'Prion continued:

"Are you familiar with this phrase of Surak Cast out fear. There is no room for anything else before you cast out fear?"

"Mother was often repeating it", T'Lores said.

"Then it is your duty to live by your Mother's teachings in order to honour her memory", T'Prion stated.

The child remained silent, the Commander added:

"My Father was a Starfleet Officer. At that time I was studying at the Academy of Sciences. I wanted to attain the level of Kohlinahr Master. Then my Father died in mission, and so I thought it was logical to follow his steps, joining Starfleet, in order to honour his memory. It was not what I wanted, but it was what was logical and honourable to do."

T'Lores looked at T'Prion.

"Of course, today is your first evening here, so maybe it is also logical doing something special to welcome your presence here", she paused. "Go to your room, I will join you in a few minutes", T'Prion said.

The child was tempted to follow her but restrained herself, and chose to trust the Commander. She reached her room, entered and sat on the bed, waiting…

Maximillian had witnessed the scene but didn't feel appropriate to intervene.

T'Prion had reached their room and went out with the Ka'athaira in her hands. Maximillian smiled.

The Commander joined T'Lores in her room and sat on her bed, inviting her to lie down:

"Close your eyes", she said. "Focus only on the music".

"Thank you", the child replied, obeying immediately.

T'Prion started to play. Her fingers were caressing the strings, producing a clear sound similar to rain falling- at least this is what Maximillian was thinking. He had joined them in the room. He liked to listen to his wife's music, he enjoyed watching her playing. She was usually falling into a deep meditation state and her face was reflecting the harmony of the notes.

Surak had entered the room too and sat down crossed legged, closing his eyes. Maximillian considered the whole scene: for the first time since they arrived on Earth, he was truly feeling home. T'Prion's eyes met his. She was experiencing the same thoughts.

Once she stopped playing, T'Lores was fast asleep and Surak was half asleep. Maximillian gently lifted him and carried him in bed. Then he reached his room with T'Prion:

"You could go on playing, I am not asleep yet", he said jokingly, then he returned serious. "It was beautiful", he added.

"Ka'thaira's music is a very efficient way to help children fall asleep, before they get to know better meditation exercises of course", she explained.

"I had no idea of the reason why you joined Starfleet", he said.

"I didn't mean to make it a secret", T'Prion answered.

"I know", Maximillian replied. "Do you ever regret you choice?"

"Regret?" the Commander questioned, "Vulcan people do not experience regret".

"True…what I meant was…" he paused unable to find his words.

"Kaiidth- what is- is", T'Prion stated. "Joining Starfleet allowed us to meet. It allowed me to serve our people in ways I could never even have imagined as a Kohlinahr Master".

"I am very thankful that you joined Starfleet", he smiled, "actually I didn't want to join either. I did it because my father wanted, but I would have chosen the Academy of Sciences too…maybe we had met there anyway".

"Maybe, but then you would not have gathered all this data you have in your precious library", T'Prion remarked.

"The Universe has mysterious ways", he commented.

They closed their eyes, and soon both fell asleep, still sharing the peace left by the music.

A high tone scream woke both of them in the middle of the night. It was T'Lores. Surak was awake too and had quickly reached the room next to his. T'Lores was gasping:

"What's happening?" Surak asked still half asleep.

T'Lores burst into tears. The boy wasn't sure about how to calm her down.

"It was only a bad dream, it is ok", he reassured.

"It really happened", she replied, still crying.

Both T'Prion and Maximillian had gotten up.

"Stay in bed, I will go to her", the Admiral said.

"She will want me", T'Prion replied.

"I know, that is why I need to go there. I need to show her that I can help too. If you agree", he offered.

"Of course", the Commander whispered. "Don't be too soft", she added.

"Trust me", he said.

"I do", she answered, lying down again.

Maximillian reached the children. T'Lores was still crying.

"She had a nightmare", Surak explained.

"I want Mother, I want Father", the little girl was repeating through the tears.

Maximillian swallowed. Neither Starfleet Academy nor the Academy of Sciences had prepared him to face this.

He decided to allow her to cry. Maybe T'Prion would have dealt with the situation in a different way, but he felt the child needed to release her grief. He held her in his arms. She slowly stopped crying, she was definitely surprised of his hug, the strength and warmth of it.

"You will always miss them", he said, "we will always miss T'Khasi, but we need to be strong. As T'Prion said we need to honour the memory of those who died with the home world".

"I cannot manage it", she replied.

"You will", Surak intervened.

"Where is T'Prion?" T'Lores asked, slowly coming back to her usual self.

"She needs sleep." Maximillian replied then he added, "You know T'Prion has bad dreams too, very often. Do you want to know what she does when it happens?"

"Yes", the child replied immediately.

"She meditates, then she goes to bed again", he paused, "maybe we could do that now?"

"Yes", she agreed, getting up.

They reached together the meditation room. Maximillian had allowed Surak to remain as he was aware his presence was very helpful.

They sat cross legged. T'Lores was staring at the egg which was still very fascinating for her. They stayed in meditation until Surak felt the need to get up. Maximillian imitated him and T'Lores followed.

"Are you feeling better?" Surak asked her.

She nodded, "thank you".

Surak returned to his room. Maximillian made sure T'Lores was calm again and he accompanied her to her room, and then joined T'Prion.

She was still awake.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She has calmed down thanks to meditation, Surak was already with her", he answered, still a bit worried.

"Healing will require time for all of us", T'Prion stated. "I am thankful we are together".

"I am thankful too", he answered, gently kissing her lips, a typical human behaviour that T'Prion had learnt to appreciate.

"We need to sleep now, tomorrow will be an important day", he added.

Sleep didn't elude them longer.

Ra hafau t'etek- What remains of us

Waking up the next day Maximillian was amazed to have slept so deeply and peacefully.

"No dream this night", T'Prion stated.

They shared their usual morning meditation and discipline then went to the children who were still sleeping.

Their first thought while going downstairs was checking the library. It was silent, deserted. Everything seemed to be in the right place. Nothing had been forgotten. All things were ready, waiting for the prestigious guests to come and inaugurate the place.

"It is weird to think that in a few hours, this place will be full of people and not fully mine any longer", Maximillian whispered.

"I know it was your place of private meditation in a way", T'Prion replied.

"It was meant to become more than that", he said.

"There is no word to thank you for this", she commented.

"You don't have to thank me T'Prion. There would be no library at all without Vulcan. It is logical that everyone can access it now", he added.

They proceeded with their morning, there were still a few details to prepare, drinks, and food for the guests…Soon T'Luminareth joined them, then Susan and Maximillian's parents.

Once the children were up, they met T'Lores. The child was a bit intimidated at first then seemed to like them. After a while Surak invited her to go finish the chess game.

Maximillian and T'Prion had reached their room again; it was time to get ready.

T'Prion put on a traditional Vulcan ceremonial dress with a veil covering her head.

The Admiral considered her:

"You look amazing with this dress on", he commented.

T'Prion was wearing also several precious jewels, most of them gifts from her husband. He noticed also a beautiful typical Vulcan jewel on her veil:

"This was Amanda's?" he asked.

"Yes, she gave it to me as a gift for Surak's birth. She said she was happy to see another half human child on Vulcan. I'm not sure I fully understood the reason why she did it. Anyway I thought it was logical to wear it today, in order to honour her memory", T'Prion replied.

"Yes, it is logical, but it may also remind Sarek of her. Though he doesn't show it of course, I know he missed her much", Maximillian said.

"Vulcan people have a different way to mourn loved ones. They do it honouring them more than showing off despair", The Commander explained.

"Most probably", the Admiral added.

Then he considered his uniform, still resting on the bed:

"I am not sure if wearing it is adapted for today. I didn't plan to actually but I also thought I would have resigned by then…" he said, considering also the typical Vulcan clothing he had prepared for the event.

"Wear the clothing that represents you the best, today you are the most important person", T'Prion advised.

"That's it", he replied. "I am both", he paused, "And today, I just want to be one of you".

He grabbed the Vulcan clothing.

"The most logical choice", he concluded.

He had just put it on when someone knocked at the door, it was T'Luminareth:

"Surak is ready but T'Lores has no adapted dress. Do I have time to go to town and find something adapted?" she asked.

"I doubt that you would find anything adapted here", the Admiral replied.

"Very well", the lady said firmly, "then I'll have to think of something", she said disappearing out of the room.

Maximillian and T'Prion looked at each other, wondering what T'Luminareth had in mind.

They were already waiting for the guest when T'Lores ran downstairs:

"Look what Grandmother did", she announced, showing up in an improvised but very adapted dress.

"I'll have to work on it more but there was no time. It will do right for today", the Vulcan lady explained.

"You made an incredible work in such a short time", T'Prion commented.

"And it seems you made a new friend too", Maximillian remarked, considering the way T'Lores was looking at her and the fact she had called her "Grandmother".

Only a few minutes later, the library hall was full of people: many members of the Vulcan community, but also volunteers, Starfleet Officers and students as well as members of the Vulcan Embassy. Sarek was not there yet though…

T'Lores grasped T'Prion's hand when she recognized the Kohlinahr Master who was taking care of the orphans.

"Don't let him take me away", she pleaded.

"Nobody will take you away T'Lores", the Commander reassured, "remember", she added, "cast out fear".

The child nodded. T'Prion came closer to the Kohlinahr Master who greeted them. He considered T'Lores:

"How are things?" he asked.

"Everything is all right", Maximillian replied.

"The situation is under control", T'Prion added.

Before they could talk more, the Commander felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the new comer:

"Admiral Spencer!" she exclaimed trying to conceal her evident surprise "I thought you were somewhere among the stars", she added.

"Well, I came back for a bit", he replied, "to see you, and not only".

He considered Maximillian and T'Prion's clothing.

"So you have resigned?" he asked visibly sad.

"Well, it was our intention but the High Officers told us we could be useful for Vulcan as Starfleet Officers. They talked about a head quarter on New Vulcan", Maximillian said.

Spencer smiled. "So finally they listened to me", he whispered.

"Was this your idea?" T'Prion asked.

"Well, a suggestion…you see the life of each Vulcan is precious now, so other people need to risk their lives in exploration or whatever is needed on new Vulcan. Starfleet is also here for that, I have just reminded them of that", he blinked at the Commander.

"I don't know what to say", she confessed.

"I wanted to do it", Spencer replied, "there is also more to it actually, the USS Adventure will take you to New Vulcan and remain there for anything your people may need".

"Thank you Admiral", Maximillian replied. "It will be an honour for me to work with you again".

"And the same for me", Spencer added.

"Have you seen Ambassador Sarek?" T'Prion asked, "he should be here by now".

"I am sure he'll soon arrive", Maximillian reassured, aware of what T'Prion had to ask to him…

Indeed, Sarek showed up soon after. T'Pau was with him. She was carrying a large object in her hands. It was wrapped in a precious material. They searched T'Prion with the eyes as soon as they entered.

She went ahead to greet them: "We have something important to tell you", Sarek said immediately.

His eyes fell on the jewel attached to T'Prion's veil. He was thankful for this sign of remembrance accorded to his wife, but the sight of it provoked a swirl of emotions in his heart. He fought them in the way he had been taught and didn't show any sign of it.

"I have something to ask you too", the Commander said.

They found a quiet place. Maximillian reached them and greeted Sarek and T'Pau. He wanted to be there to support T'Prion if needed.

The Vulcan Lady took them off guard though.

"The High Council has realized something of importance", she started, "most Vulcan artists are dead and art is essential for a civilization to go on existing. Of course, it was more logical to consider first topics such as survival of our species, education and care of the children, New Vulcan exploration- but our people need more now." She paused and looked at T'Prion, "Years ago, I had the occasion to hear you sing and play music, so I know you are very talented. I think writing songs would be very helpful. It would be a way to allow everyone to know that our people and our culture are alive and will rise again. Could you do that?" he asked.

T'Prion could have expected anything but that request from T'Pau at this moment.

"It can surely be done", she simply replied.

The Vulcan lady discovered the object she had kept in her hands: it was a very ancient Ka'athaira.

"This seems very old", Maximillian commented, fascinated by the item.

"It was made during the First Dynasty", T'Pau explained. "It is one of the rare historical objects we managed to save".

"It is beautiful", T'Prion whispered.

"I think this precious object would be safer here", Sarek stated. "Until now it was kept at the Embassy but people come and go from there, it would be better if you could watch over it here".

"We will soon be gone to New Vulcan where we are not sure what we will find", Maximillian objected.

"I will make sure the library is safe while you are not there", Sarek replied.

He continued "The High Council thought that making music with this particular item would be even more symbolic"

"This is such an honour…"T'Prion said.

T'Pau handed her the Ka'athaira. T'Prion finished to unwrap it and considered it. It looked familiar whatsoever to both Maximillian and her. She started to caress the strings and play. Something upsetting happened then: a swirl of emotions, images, sensations invaded her. She would have liked to stop playing but for some reason, she could not. She was playing a very precise tune, she had never played before but that sounded definitely familiar. She stopped playing only to start singing in ancient Vulcan language. Once she had finished, silence filled the room.

"This is a Katric Ark", she whispered.

"It looks very familiar to me too", Maximillian stated.

T'Prion handed the Ka'athaira to him. He hesitated, almost afraid of what revelation it would disclose.

He started playing and suddenly stopped after a few minutes:

"Danger is linked to this instrument. I see myself escaping with…" he paused.

"With me", T'Prion added then she remembered an experience both Maximillian and her had made together in the Chamber of Quest in Mount Seleya, before Surak's birth.

"I saw myself as a Priestess, in a Monastery of Gol. It was under siege", she said.

"And I saw myself running; searching for her…T'Pralena was her name. I had to fight and kill to reach her; then I took her away, far. Then…no more memories…" Maximillian related.

"Is it possible that this Ka'athaira could be T'Pralena's Katric Ark?" T'Prion asked.

"I think anything is possible", Sarek replied in disbelief. T'Pau remained silent.

"I will investigate", the Commander offered.

"This is a gift", Maximillian stated.

Before he could add anything, T'Luminareth with the children entered, announcing that other members of the High Council had just arrived.

"We will talk later", T'Prion said, heading toward the door.

T'Lores noticed the Ka'athaira. "It is beautiful", she said, putting a shy finger on the strings

"It is talking too, like the egg", she stated.

Maximillian and T'Prion watched each other. The Admiral caught the occasion to introduce the child to Sarek and T'Pau. He mentioned she had special skills. There was no time to talk longer for now though and the couple went out to greet the High Council members. The Ambassador followed them with T'Pau.

T'Prion was still holding the Ka'athaira and several members of the High Council manifested their interest in getting to know what she thought of it. None of them knew for sure about the true nature of the instrument, but they had suspicions.

Since the disclosure of the eggs on the home world, the High Council had kept a close eye on T'Prion, often asking her impressions or thoughts. They were fascinated by Maximillian and Peter too, but as much as the Katra of T'Khasi inhabited them, they were still human beings. As for Surak, he was still a child so the elders thought it was illogical burdening him with too many questions.

Before the Commander could say a word, Sarek started a brief discourse mainly to introduce Maximillian and his generous gift to the Vulcan Community. The Admiral then talked about the role of the library as a place of study and research but also a point of encounter for the Vulcan's. Indeed, he mentioned ideas such as the creation of a circle of chess and other logic games and activities for younger people.

Once he was done, the Ambassador spoke again, mentioning the importance of artistic projects and invited T'Prion to play music. It was clear that the members of the High Council were waiting for this moment with much curiosity, even though none of them showed any sign of it.

A circle spontaneously created itself around the Vulcan Commander. Maximillian had stayed next to his wife while Surak and T'Lores were near T'Luminareth.

T'Prion had no idea of what would have happened. She would probably have no control over it, and she also knew that much was expected from her. She closed her eyes and started to play. Very soon, she found herself in a state of deep trance. She was fully aware of it, yet she could not fully grasp it or direct it. She felt like traveling far in space and time. She felt a weird communion with celestial powers. Her mind was full of questions but there was no way for her to ask them- or maybe the only answers to those questions were already given by the music itself. The logical and perfect sequence of the notes, tunes, rhythm, melodies was the only important thing at this moment. She was experiencing a swirl of energy dancing around her like the everlasting moving of the stars and planets. It was like the sacred mathematics of nature translated into music. Then she started to sing. This time, it was not an old song in ancient Vulcan. This time it was the voice of T'Khasi supporting and encouraging her people to go on. ( watch?v=L_q9LXPDT3Q&feature= )

Once the song was done, she played few more notes on the Ka'athaira. Then silence fell on the room, followed by a thundering applause:

"Please, accept my gratitude", Sarek said.

"I know I burdened you with much, but I also knew it should be done", T'Pau added.

The members of the High Council went to the Commander too, asking for more of those melodies:

"It is inspiring, stimulating", some of them said, "exactly what our people need in order to rise again".

T'Prion didn't really know what to say. She was aware that the merit of this music was not fully hers. Maximillian had not left her side, but he didn't need to say a word. T'Prion knew exactly what he was thinking and she was immensely grateful for his presence near her.

The inauguration went on with no more significant events.

At a certain point, T'Luminareth went to Maximillian:

"Many have expressed gratitude for what you are allowing this place to be, and I wanted to join them. Look around you: this is in a way the first step toward building our new world. For the first time in these weeks, my people can gather in a meaningful place for our culture. Of course, the Embassy is important but its role is different. In this moment, right now, it seems almost as if we were already on New Vulcan." She said.

The Admiral was deeply touched by her words, for their meaning- but also for the fact that T'Luminareth was not easy to impress. Indeed, it had required him some times before conquering her esteem.

"Your words truly honour me", he replied.

At this moment Maximillian was feeling as if they were back to Vulcan or indeed already on the new world. He was feeling at home, and was amused by this sensation exactly in the same way he used to feel when he was on Vulcan.

T'Prion was very proud of him too, he could feel it, and this was making him particularly happy.

The Commander had observed the scene and was absorbed in thoughts when Admiral Spencer's voice woke her up:

"I have always known that my First Officer would one day become a music star", he said half joking, "I think I even told you that, years ago when you were playing or singing on the USS Adventure".

"I will do what is logical for me to do, I suppose", she answered.

"I have no doubt of it", he replied, "Are you ready for our mission?"

"I don't know much of it for now. How much will you be involved in New Vulcan's exploration?" she asked.

"It is the USS Adventure's new mission. We will take you there and protect you and your people as much as we can. Don't worry, more orders will come", he blinked.

The Admiral had not lost his sense of humour and love for new adventures.

T'Prion didn't know what to add or to say to this man who had probably spent the last few weeks harassing Starfleet High Officers to obtain this mission and avoid both Maximillian and herself to have to choose between Starfleet and New Vulcan.

"You need to think of yourself too", she simply said, "You have served much, Starfleet, the Federation".

"Are you suggesting me to retire too?" he asked smiling.

"… Not at all! I mean…I am simply suggesting you to take care of yourself", she offered.

".. Beh, adventure is the best way to do that for me", he answered.

"You'll never change!" Maximillian commented as he came toward his wife. "I think it would be the right moment to have a talk with Sarek", he whispered to her. She nodded, following him after greeting Spencer.

The most important guests had now left and the Ambassador was wandering in the library, looking at the books and paintings of T'Khasi.

"Do you have fresh news from New Vulcan?" Maximillian asked.

"Not really, not since the last report we discussed a few days ago", he stated.

"I need to ask you something", T'Prion started, Sarek nodded, inviting her to continue.

"Earlier you met T'Lores, the young child we adopted", she said, "You saw yourself how special she is".

"And you want to take her with you on New Vulcan?" Sarek asked.

"I think it is meant to be", T'Prion replied.

"The High Council will never approve." The Ambassador stated. "Taking your son there is already a huge risk; I think you are conscious of it".

"We know what we are doing, Ambassador", Maximillian intervened, "Trust us".

"The High Council and Priestess may want to examine the child. Is she ready for that?" Sarek added.

"She will be ready", T'Prion assured.

"I will talk to them tomorrow", the Ambassador said, "but I cannot guarantee you anything".

"Thank you", Maximillian replied.

"What we have here challenges Logic itself", he added, "yet we cannot deny it. The whole story of the Dragons and T'Khasi's Katra is a huge mystery, yet it is. We have all witnessed it once again tonight".

"Anyone could have accessed the Katric Ark concealed in the Ka'athaira", T'Prion said.

"Anyone- really?" Sarek interrogated, "Many have played on this instrument before you, yet the Katra revealed only to you, your husband and…this young child".

"Then the High Council will allow us to take her with us", T'Prion said, "it is logical".

They greeted the Ambassador who left the room pondering the depth of the concept of Logic…

Once all the guests had left, it was almost time to go sleep. The day had been long at all levels.

T'Prion was still working in the library; indeed she wanted to start investigating about T'Pralena and found something about her on an old book about History of Rituals.

She had put the Ka'athaira on the table near her. When she heard music coming out of it, she abandoned her reading. It was Maximillian.

"It is fascinating", he whispered.

"I think it is impossible to fully grasp the mystery of it", she answered.

"I had almost forgotten our experience in the Chamber of Quest", he confessed, "the sense of urgency I had felt then, the fear to lose you, to arrive too late to save you…then our escape together. I think I wanted to leave the past behind. Or maybe I was not fully ready to discover more".

"I think it was impossible for us to understand what happened then because we didn't have the music. T'Pralena accessed higher knowledge through channeling music." T'Prion explained, searching for any possible clue to understand the process.

"Do you think we were chosen for this past life?" Maximillian asked.

"It is very possible", she said, "maybe the Katra of T'Khasi was already in contact with our past selves- or maybe the gift of channeling music was its way to teach."

"When we meditated on the USS Adventure, right after having received the Katra in us, I remember we saw many images of Vulcan History. I don't recall anything precise about T'Pralena or any other person…well apart from Surak but he had a key role in shaping Vulcan History so seeing him was logical", he concluded.

"We were not ready then", T'Prion offered, "The truth is that we did not want to see more…and most probably, not even in the Chamber of Quest".

"Surely, the loss of the home world has made us mature. We became centuries older in a few minutes", he said.

"We were already thousands of years old, Maximillian, but we weren't aware of it", she stated.

"And I think the children are possibly even older than us, and they are fully aware of it, at least Surak…at times I wish he was only a normal child", he confessed.

"Why? Our son has incredible gifts", T'Prion replied.

"Yes…but those gifts are here for a reason. He carries much on his shoulders, too much for a 5 year-old boy", He said visibly sad.

"I know, and I truly think that T'Lores came into our lives to help him carry this burden, just like you generously offered to share T'Khasi's Katra with me", She whispered.

"I have been thankful for it each day since I decided it", he answered then he considered her, "you are tired, you need to go sleep".

"You too", she said.

She took the book with her, he looked at it.

"I found it when I was studying at the Academy of Sciences. I was amazed that a book about Rituals could exist in a civilization based on Logic. Then I read it and understood much more", He commented.

"I need to find more about T'Pralena. I want to fully understand this meditation she was using to channel music. I think it is important", she added.

"It is incredible" he whispered, taking the Ka'athaira in his hands and following T'Prion to their room.

"I wonder if T'Pralena had some link with the Dragon", he added.

"Maybe his Katra was partially living in her too. I am wondering about him, the man who saved her. His name... Who he was…" T'Prion replied, "Anyway we have really much to deal with so those mysteries may very well remain such for a long while"

"Commander T'Prion's sense of logical priorities is back", Maximillian announced, smiling.

"If T'Lores has to face the High Council she needs to be prepared", she said.

"I think she is already prepared. She is young but she is also very strong and can be very stubborn as we saw", he answered, "but of course some more preparation could be a good thing anyway".

Maximillian and T'Prion found the children absorbed in a Kal-toh game. Near them, T'Luminareth was reading but still keeping an invisible eye on them.

"Time to go sleep", the Admiral announced.

"We have not finished yet", Surak replied. "Again", he added, referring to the chess game of the previous day.

"Then I suppose you'll have to finish tomorrow…again", T'Prion answered.

"Yes, mother", the boy said, getting up immediately.

"Will you play the Ka'athaira for us?" T'Lores asked.

"Yesterday was your first day here so it was logical to do something special. Today, I think it is better to talk. Go to your room, I will join you soon", the Commander replied.

Both children went upstairs.

"The High Council may want to examine T'Lores", T'Prion explained to her mother.

"And she will have to face them alone, there is no way you can help", T'Luminareth replied, "You know it".

"They should talk with us", Maximillian intervened. "At the end, it is our judgment they doubt".

"They simply want to make sure you are doing the right thing, for the good of T'Lores too", the Vulcan lady replied.

"Then indeed they should hear us", he insisted.

"I know you want to protect her", T'Prion started, "but the High Council wants the same. Actually they may want to understand more about her and her possible role on New Vulcan. It is logical", she added.

"I suppose it is", he replied not fully convinced.

They went upstairs:

"I wonder where to put such a precious object", Maximillian said, referring to the ancient Ka'athaira he was still holding.

"Maybe in our room for the night, then locked in the meditation room", T'Prion offered.

Maximillian stared at the Ka'athaira a long time before finding a good place to put it down.

"I was pondering that in my whole career in Starfleet, I had never been in close contact with so many incredible mysteries than in those past 6 years…nor had ever lived such a tragedy either", he added.

"Exceptional events bring exceptional phenomena's I suppose", T'Prion replied, attempting to find some rational and logical explanation. She paused, "I need to go to T'Lores".

Before letting her go, Maximillian grabbed her hand. They exchanged a deep look, stronger than words.

The Vulcan Commander reached the child's room, Surak was there too.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes", his mother replied, "but I need to talk with T'Lores about something", she added.

"I have done something wrong maybe?" the little girl inquired.

"Not at all, T'Lores-kam", T'Prion replied using the typical Vulcan way to express tenderness, especially to children.

She continued: "The High Council may be willing to talk with you"; both children remained silent "you know who they are, right?"

"Yes, Father told me they were wise people who guide all Vulcan's", she answered. "Why do they want to see me?"

"Probably they want to make sure you'll be fine on New Vulcan", T'Prion said.

"What should I tell them?" T'Lores asked.

"The truth", the Vulcan Commander replied without hesitation. "Don't hide anything, it is useless, be always very respectful. Remain in control of yourself whatever".

The child nodded without fully understanding.

"It will go well", Surak intervened.

They soon went to sleep. The night was very calm and no dream agitated anyone…

The next day started by a meeting at the Starfleet Headquarters. Admiral Spencer welcomed Maximillian and T'Prion. He had arrived much earlier, eager to have everything ready.

There were a few officers gathered in the room. Some were familiar to the Commander, others were new. They were people from many planets of the federation and from many parts of Earth. Spencer explained that they had all volunteered for the mission. Some had ties to Vulcan in some ways- others none.

There was a science team led by a Vulcan professor called Evoras- that gathered most of the greatest scientists of the Federation. Evoras was a tall, dark skinned Vulcan man, thin yet strong built whose age was difficult to determine.

There were also special troops trained to explore or fight in any condition, led by Captain Richard Porter, a tall dark haired human being with piercing blue eyes who had survived several impossible missions.

Most of the officers present waited for Admiral Spencer to introduce them, but one of them stepped forward. It was a Trill woman. She had brown hair tied up in a long braid, her body was athletic, she looked young but her true age was very difficult to determine. She greeted Maximillian and T'Prion with the Vulcan salute and spoke:

"I am Doctor Opaka Elanor Yaht", she said. "I am glad to know both of you. Admiral Spencer talked very much about you two. I was curious to meet you", she said.

"I am pleased to meet you too Doctor Yaht", T'Prion replied. She noticed the Bajoran earring that Elanor was wearing. "Do you have family on Bajor? She asked.

"No biological family but let's say that I was adopted. I saved the life of Kai Opaka's nephew and so they honoured me by accepting me as part of their family".

"Surely a well-deserved honour", the Commander commented. "For some reason your name sounds familiar to me", she added.

"I don't think we ever met before." The Doctor answered, "I was very sad to learn about Vulcan and I decided that I wanted to do something to help."

"You'll surely be able to help much", Maximillian said.

They were still in conversation when Spencer came closer to a young Asian male, in his early thirties:

"Please meet…hmmm", the Admiral paused.

"Bao-Zhi Chen", the young man said. "I am truly honoured to meet both of you" he added, slightly bowing.

"I took a lot of time to choose my future first Officer, actually many tried and many failed", he paused, "I want Commander T'Prion as my First Officer until we reach New Vulcan…after that I know she will be busy elsewhere".

"Admiral Spencer", the Commander started, "It is illogical not to allow Commander Chen to take my seat immediately".

Spencer sighed, "Then at least work together".

"Certainly", T'Prion replied.

The young man was far too intimidated to say a word.

The Admiral continued "Part of our team will be beamed on the planet to help the exploration and building process, while another part will remain on board for any need. A third part will deal with Starfleet Headquarters on New Vulcan".

"Do you already have decided who will do what?" Admiral Williams asked.

"More or less, but I want to hear both your opinion too", he answered.

The tasks of the three teams were defined better, maps and data were displayed. The departure was fixed for a week later.

Before leaving the room, T'Prion went to Commander Chen. She wanted a word with him.

"I hope you are satisfied by Admiral Spencer decision to make us work together", she said.

"It will be a great honour for me. Admiral Spencer often talks of you. I hope I can learn from you", he replied.

"Actually I may be the one learning from you. The USS Adventure has been largely modified since I was First Officer there. You probably know her better than I do now. I merely was on board for a flight where nothing of importance happened." She admitted.

"I studied everything about the USS Adventure. Maybe that is why Admiral Spencer chose me. I don't know. He wanted a Vulcan First Officer but right now, nobody from Vulcan is available so…he chose me." He explained.

"I am sure that you are very talented and the Admiral will help you reveal all of your potential. I know it was hard for him to decide to take another First Officer, but there was no choice." She said,

"I will do all I can to live up to the task", he replied.

"I am sure of it", T'Prion added.

After greeting everyone, Maximillian and T'Prion left the building.

"There should be the meeting about the Vulcan school and studies", Maximillian said.

"In a few hours", T'Prion replied.

"I wonder how things will be organized for Surak and T'Lores. I know their place is with us on New Vulcan, but at the same time, they cannot skip school", he stated.

"I guess we can get informed about the program the children will study here and follow it with Surak and T'Lores", she answered.

"That is the only logical thing to do", Maximillian said, "Of course, our children will also learn from the best Master ever".

"Who?" T'Prion asked.

Maximillian smiled. "Life", he answered. "What we will find on New Vulcan - a world to explore, to understand, to build; create. This is fascinating and a great opportunity to learn for us too of course", he said with a visible enthusiasm.

"You are as eager to be there as the children", T'Prion stated.

"Yes…I know I am still too emotional, so far from the Kohlinahr state I desired as a young man", he said.

"Years passed, life made you grow, and brought you where you are now", T'Prion whispered. "There is no better place where you could be", she added.

"I have no doubt about that", he assured her.

A few minutes later, a message from Sarek arrived. He said that the High Council wanted to talk to T'Lores before the meeting. He added to come even earlier because someone had asked to see T'Prion. He didn't mention who this person was.

Both children were soon ready. Indeed Surak insisted to accompany them.

T'Prion was wondering who wanted to see her but she didn't say a word about it. Maximillian could perceive her hidden curiosity anyway, but chose to keep her secret. The children were perfectly calm and serene.

As soon as they arrived, Sarek greeted them and invited them to sit down and wait in the hall of the main building. The Vulcan community on Earth had gathered around the Vulcan Embassy, in different buildings.

A few minutes later, a tall Vulcan man wearing a hood on appeared. T'Prion got up and raised her hand in salute, he answered her.

"Master Denak", she whispered, struggling to hide her surprise and joy to see him, "You are alive".

The man put his hood down. Maximillian was wondering who could ever trigger such a reaction in her wife. The man was much older than her. His clothing indicated that he was a Kohlinahr Master.

"I was pleased to discover that you were in the number of the survivors too", he replied.

There was a silence, possibly due to the fact that both Denak and T'Prion needed this pause to control the flow of emotions invading them.

The man was observing the Commander with piercing eyes:

"There is emotion in you", he stated.

"I ask forgiveness for it", she replied.

"I have no doubt that your life has changed a lot after your departure", he said.

"It has, more than what you could imagine", she answered.

"You took the most logical decision. I did not want to lose you as my student. You would have reached the state of Kohlinahr easily, but going on with your study of it, in this situation, would have betrayed the very meaning of the Path", he said.

"I know", she whispered.

His eyes moved to Maximillian.

"This is Admiral Maximillian Williams, my husband- with our children Surak and T'Lores. Please, meet my former Kohlinahr Master- Denak", T'Prion said.

Her family got up and respectfully greeted the Master. He answered and came closer to them, staring at them. Then he looked back at his former student.

"You chose a human husband, which explains things", he remarked.

"I think we actually were chosen before choosing each other", Maximillian intervened.

"I briefly talked to the Ambassador", Denak replied. "He told me of your fascinating story with…Dragons".

"I know that it challenges Logic but…" T'Prion started.

"Vulcan people chose the Way of Logic, to think and to act- just as Nature itself and the Universe- yet many beings are still illogical and their illogical behaviour bring illogical events. Things that should never happen do happen because of this fact. The destruction of the home world is one of them. And so Nature responded, in a way that goes beyond our Logic, yet in the only logical and possible way", He explained.

"Exactly", Maximillian whispered.

Listening to these few words, he suddenly understood the extent of the sacrifice his wife had made leaving her Master to join Starfleet. Denak was wise and could change the life and perception of any of his student, he was sure of it. He felt thankful that destiny had allowed Master and Student to meet again.

"I see that you are wearing Vulcan Calligraphy on your clothing", Denak observed, suddenly more interested in the Admiral.

"I embraced Vulcan culture and discipline years ago", he replied.

"Then your union with T'Prion is definitely logical", he stated.

He considered the children, starting with Surak.

"You have a very important name", he said.

"I know", the boy replied. "I will always remain faithful to it and will guide others in this path".

"You seem wise for such a young child", Denak said, "maybe sometimes we could teach each other", he added.

"I would be honoured", Surak replied.

"You look like a perfect mix between your parents", he added, "truly fascinating".

He turned to T'Lores.

"I would like to learn from you too", the little girl said without waiting for the Master to speak.

"A bold little lady", he replied.

T'Prion was pleased to see how the shy little girl she met few days ago was now changed and self -confident.

"Will you come with us on New Vulcan?" T'Prion asked.

"It depends if my presence is required to teach here", Denak answered.

"I thought you had left teaching. I had heard you were exclusively dedicated to Monastic life", she commented.

"I was indeed- but now the monastery is no more. I am going where it is logical for me to be", he said.

"People can benefit much from you", Maximillian intervened, "Whether here or on New Vulcan".

"We will meet again", the Master stated, "and my proposal to teach your son…hmmm your children, is very valid".

"I am very honoured and thankful", T'Prion replied, "but we will soon be gone to New Vulcan".

"Everything will take place at the right time T'Prion", he answered.

He greeted them again, and advised them to remain there, waiting for the High Council to call for T'Lores.

"He is so amazing!" Maximillian exclaimed.

"Yes, he is", T'Prion replied, "he seems he has understood everything of the universal Logic. I was truly fascinated by him as a child".

"Life made us a gift in sending him again to us", Maximillian said.

A few minutes later, Master Denak returned to call T'Lores.

"Can I come too?" Surak pleaded.

"The High Council asks for T'Lores, alone", Denak replied.

Maximillian nodded at both children. T'Lores followed the Master, addressing a quick last glance at T'Prion. Surak returned to sit, silently.

"She will be fine", the Admiral said.

"If she is meant to come with us, she will", T'Prion added.

Maximillian invited Surak to sit on his laps and put one hand on T'Prion's.

T'Lores was brought to the High Council. She was still calm, manifesting a perfect discipline.

They started by observing her, silently.

"What do you think of Admiral Williams and his family?" was the first question.

"I am very thankful to them. They are very kind with me", the child replied.

"And now it is logical that you want to go with them", one of the Council members commented.

"I know I have something to do there", T'Lores stated.

"Did they tell you so?" another member asked.

"No", she answered.

"How do you know then?" was asked.

"I carry in me the seed of New Vulcan, the egg told me so", T'Lores replied, "without the seed there cannot be a tree growing", she added.

There were whispers in the room.

"What can you tell us of this egg?" a member asked.

"I don't know", the child replied, "Surak says it is a Dragon egg, that will disclose on New Vulcan".

"How did it speak to you?" was the next question.

"I put a finger on it, and I heard it", she said.

There were whispers again. Some members were satisfied with the information they already had. Others wanted more questions. Finally, they decided to deliberate privately. They greeted T'Lores who was taken back to her family.

"How did it go?" Surak inquired as soon as he saw her.

"I don't know", she replied.

"The Council is deliberating", the man who had accompanied her replied. He left the room.

"I wonder why the High Council should decide what is best for my children", Maximillian intervened, unable to wait more.

"We are going on a mission that involves our whole people", T'Prion replied, "And the High Council leads the Vulcan's".

"I can understand their point of view and I know they always strive to take the most logical decision- but none of them has ever been inhabited by the Katra of Vulcan, so their understanding of it is limited", he commented.

"What would you suggest to do?" T'Prion asked calmly.

"Take T'Lores with us, whatever is decided here and now", the Admiral answered, determined.

"We cannot do that", T'Prion said, "We need to obey the High Council".

"Is the High Council authority superior to the Katra of Vulcan?" Maximillian asked, looking at his wife in the eyes.

"Of course not", T'Prion whispered, "Going against the High Council would be very counter-productive especially now", she added, "Our people needs unity".

"I know", Maximillian replied, "I just cannot wait any longer".

T'Prion squeezed his hand. "Breath", she suggested.

"We need to trust them", Surak added.

A few minutes later, Master Denak entered.

"The High Council wants to see all of you", he said.

Maximillian sighed, but got up and followed the Master with T'Prion and the children.

They entered the room and respectfully saluted. The Council members replied.

"You can understand that at first sight, taking with you two children on such a mission would seem totally illogical", one of the members started.

"As we often noticed, in these years, many illogical facts happened", T'Prion said, "After time, all those facts revealed a higher Logic though".

"That is what we are contemplating here – but still a decision needs to be reached", a Master stated.

"Maybe we can help you taking it", Maximillian risked.

"The decision relies on our capacity to trust you, I guess", one of the members admitted.

"We cannot allow that the life of young Vulcan's could be wasted – yet maybe if we go against you, more lives will be lost", a Master commented.

"That is what I am thinking too", Maximillian said, "You see, my children are precious to me, I would never ever allow them to come with us if I thought they could be in danger for themselves or for other members of the mission".

"Your words make great sense. You seem to think with logic." A member remarked.

There were whispers. T'Prion had kept silent. She knew Maximillian would have been able to express her thoughts better than her. He had a fire of passion burning inside but he had learnt to keep it at bay.

"You can take the children with you", a Master finally stated, "With the blessing of the High Council".

"Thank you", the Admiral replied.

They greeted and left the room, relieved.

Going out, they found Susan, who had decided to come and take the children home.

"I heard T'Luminareth talking of a meeting about education programs and I figured out you'd have to attend it", she said.

"Indeed, and it will actually start soon", Maximillian replied.

"There is really too much to do for you two", Susan stated.

"10 000 persons need to work for 4 billions", T'Prion commented.

"10 000 and a few human beings", Susan added.

"I am very grateful for everything you do Susan", the Commander said.

"I wish I could do more", the young woman answered, "But time to take the kids home".

"I wonder how long the Vulcan Community will be able to keep on with this rhythm…" Maximillian wondered.

"As long as this will be necessary and logical", T'Prion answered.

"It will be so for years T'Prion", the Admiral said, "beyond our own lives, beyond the life of our children".

"Possibly- but there is no choice. What is—is" she stated, "Our people have always asked much of itself, especially in cases of extreme need- like we are experiencing now".

"I know, and for that I admire you very much", Maximillian replied.

He knew well that there was nothing more to add. The rigid discipline of Vulcan culture was intensifying in times of need. He had absorbed part of it but now he was feeling that he was reaching his own limits. He took a deep breath. He would face this challenge too, with his family and with the people he considered as his own.

The meeting started soon after Susan's departure. It was attended by the High Council, Religious authorities, several Masters, teachers, scientists and parents.

Members of the High Council listed the resources at their disposal: teachers able to write or program education technology, books and data, as well as the exact number of children and young people who needed instruction. They had already created several programs adapted to each kind of students. It was going from earliest age to highest degrees of the Academy of Sciences. The project was very ambitious and required intense work from all the persons involved. The Council started to distribute the tasks at hand.

"With all due respect", one of the Kohlinahr Masters interrupted. "It seems so much for everyone".

"It is what needs to be done", the High Priestess replied coldly. "Each of us is taking the burden of many. We can do it, because we survived. It is our privilege and our responsibility".

"Of course", Maximillian said, "but maybe things could be done in more time, not all at once".

"We need to do everything now, while we remember", the woman continued, "It is the duty of our generation. Not even our children will recall T'Khasi. We are the memory of the home world- the more time passes by the more memories will fade and be lost forever. Each minute is precious".

"Yes", the Kohlinahr Master commented, "but we have no right to ask so much from the volunteers".

"They know how important their work is", she said.

"They have their own lives and their own battles", the Master replied.

The thought of Susan came to Maximillian, but he remained silent.

"If they volunteered, then they chose to make theirs our battle", the Priestess said, "And that will teach them more than anything in life", she paused, "Our people is proud. Accepting the offer of help costs us much, but Logic dictates it right now".

Nobody dared to add anything to it.

After a long pause, a scientist spoke:

"On a side note, I have received a report from the team on New Vulcan. They had taken seeds of several fruits, plants and vegetables which were stored on Earth or on some of our colony. They tried to plant some and for now they obtained good results. So we'll have plomeek and gespar, maybe even red spice. Their experiment is going on."

"That is truly very positive news, thank you for reporting it", a Council member said.

The meeting ended short after. Before letting Maximillian and T'Prion go, the High Council gave them a special program to add to their device for the education of their children.

"We are very grateful", the Commander said, "You thought of everything".

"It is our duty. Yours is to prepare a place there for us. And of course to go on with the work on History of music", a Council member told T'Prion.

"I am working on it. I understand its special importance in our situation", she replied.

They bowed and left the room too.

They were soon home. Some students and researchers were still working in the library while Susan was tidying things around. T'Luminareth was busy with the children. They were absorbed in a game which involved solving complicated equations.

Without disturbing their concentration, T'Prion headed toward the library where she found a quiet spot to work on the History of music. Maximillian sat near her and started programming devices, using the material given by the High Council for the children's education.

The library was slowly emptying. From time to time, the Admiral had a look around and especially at T'Prion who was fully focused on her researches.

Susan was still making sure everything was in the right place. She was actually over checking each book and document. She was feeling uneasy and didn't know how to get rid of her sadness. She didn't want to make it show either. At some point, she could no longer stay around her family and went to the kitchen. It was near dinner time so she decided to start cooking.

She had a look at what was available and pondered what everyone liked eating. She was often doing so. At times she even attempted to make Vulcan recipes. It was something she was used to doing, but this day was different. She was realizing that very soon the family she had learnt to appreciate and love would be gone- for an undetermined amount of time.

She let herself fall into a chair and started to cry. She had been repressing those tears since the moment her brother had told her of their departure- only one week later. She had been willing to ask him to go with them, but it would have made no sense at all. She had her studies on Earth. She had to assist T'Luminareth in taking care of the library. She wanted also to keep an eye on her parents. Her life was on Earth, yet part of her family was going. She would lose her brother…again.

She took a deep breath and smiled just thinking how T'Luminareth would react seeing her in that over emotional state. She would surely say that this behaviour is inappropriate. Susan was definitely relieved at the prospect to have the Vulcan woman with her. At the beginning, she had thought many times that Vulcan women were terrible but then, she had started to esteem both T'Prion and T'Luminareth, almost until admiring their discipline.

Her thoughts dwelt on the kids and some more tears fell on her cheeks, then again she thought that they would most probably tell her the same kind of words T'Luminareth would. At this point, she stopped thinking and started to cook.

In the library, Maximillian had finished programming the education device and was testing it, when someone knocked at the door. T'Prion raised her head while Maximillian told her he would go himself. She immersed into her researches again.

The Admiral opened the door to find a young man in his twenties, with brown hair and deep green eyes:

"Sorry if I disturb at that time of evening", he started shyly, "I am…Derek, and I would like to volunteer in the library", he said.

"Please enter", Maximillian invited him.

"I am a Starfleet student, in second year. I am aiming at becoming a communication officer and I thought I could help and also hmmm practice Vulcan language", he said, hardly daring to raise his eyes toward the Admiral.

"It sounds good to me", Maximillian replied.

"You are Susan's brother", he stated.

"You know my sister?" the Admiral asked suddenly a bit more suspicious.

"We are studying together", the young man confessed, "We used to often hmmm meet and hmmm study but since the tragedy, Susan has been very busy".

"So volunteering will allow you to practice with Vulcan language and see my sister", Maximillian said smiling.

"Yes, but hmmm", Derek paused. It was obvious that the whole thing was requiring all his courage.

Maximillian was both amused and irritated. It was right that her sister could have her life, but the idea of his near departure, leaving her sister with a man he had just met, was making him feel ill.

"In any case, you need to speak with T'Luminareth. She is the responsible of the library", the Admiral stated.

He walked directly to her. He trusted the woman's judgment would be right. She was still with the children.

Maximillian introduced Derek who politely greeted in perfect Vulcan. T'Luminareth got up and invited the young man to a visit of the library- asking the children to go on playing on their own. The Admiral took the occasion, and sat near them, entering the game too.

T'Luminareth explained how things were working and assailed the man with questions. Getting near T'Prion they greeted.

After about half an hour, they came back to the Admiral and the Vulcan lady announced that Derek was officially a new volunteer.

T'Prion reached them soon after and when they wondered where Susan had ended up, she showed up saying that dinner would soon be ready. Actually her face changed when she saw Derek:

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I will be volunteering here, if it is ok for you, of course", he said while his face was turning red.

"If T'Luminareth agrees, it is fine for me too", Susan replied.

"Great", he answered visibly relieved.

"Maybe you could remain for dinner" Maximillian offered, definitely wanting to know more of him.

"I don't want to disturb" the young man said, suddenly feeling under exam- even more than before.

"You do not disturb at all", T'Prion intervened, understanding her husband's purpose.

Derek felt he had no choice at all but to stay.

Once everyone was sitting around the table, T'Lores asked the question that all of the presents were thinking without expressing it:

"Are you Susan's bond-mate?" the child inquired.

Susan coughed loudly, very embarrassed by the question.

"No, I am hmmm a friend", Derek replied.

"Human beings do not have bond-mates, until they choose each other as adults", T'Prion explained in order to sooth the sudden tension.

"Like Father and Mother chose each other", Surak commented.

"Yes, but Mother is a Vulcan", the little girl continued.

There was a silence. It was the first time she called T'Prion "Mother".

"Logic dictated this choice", T'Prion stated.

Maximillian smiled, "Logic and love", he added.

T'Prion nodded.

"What are you studying exactly?" Surak inquired.

Derek started to talk about his classes and Susan commented about those they both attended. Even though Maximillian tried many times to know more about their relationship, not much was revealed.

At the end of the dinner, the atmosphere was definitely serene. The Admiral was observing his sister, she was smiling, and he was definitely grateful for it.

Once Derek had left and the children were in bed, the Admiral asked a word with Susan, he asked T'Prion to join them too:

"He seems like a good guy", he offered.

"He is…it is just that…" Susan stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"I have no time for this at the moment", she said.

T'Prion spoke. It had been a few days since she wanted to say those words to Susan:

"We are very thankful for everything you do for our people, but you have your life. This is not your battle".

"You are wrong", the young woman answered, "You are my family so this is also my battle".

"Yes, but you also need to build your own life", Maximillian stated firmly.

"This is an order Admiral?" Susan asked jokingly.

"Definitely", he replied without smiling.

"If you consider our battle as yours, it is logical we consider your battles as ours too", T'Prion concluded.

"Well, I am kind of flattered that he came to volunteer here. Actually, I wondered if he would ever have enough courage to do that", she laughed.

"It shows that he cares", the Admiral said, "but be mindful and wise", he added.

"T'Luminareth will take care of that", Susan replied.

"I am reassured she stays here", he paused and turned to T'Prion, "Maybe Susan could move here while we are on New Vulcan".

"Of course", T'Prion replied, "if you wish, Susan".

"Wow, thanks but I don't want to disturb T'Luminareth", the young woman answered.

"My mother appreciates you much and this house is big enough for both of you to have privacy", T'Prion said.

Susan hugged her brother then greeted T'Prion and assured that she would bring her things there the next day.

A few days passed, the library was always more frequented. Derek was getting a good grasp on the job. Susan was still feeling sad at the prospect of her family near departure but Derek's presence and her slowly moving her things to the huge house was warming her heart.

Maximillian, T'Prion and the children were preparing on many levels. Surak and T'Lores were now studying using the program designed by the High Council. Daily meetings of both the USS Adventure crew and the Vulcan Community were taking place to organize the expedition at the best.

Skrol- The Mission

The departure day came. It was a Thursday.

Maximillian's parents and Susan had come home to greet their family. Derek had insisted to be there too.

T'Luminareth greeted her daughter, the children and Maximillian with respect and serenity. Maximillian's parents imitated her even though his mother's eyes were shiny.

"I will take care of your son", T'Prion assured her.

"I know my dear", Maximillian's mother answered and gently kissed T'Prion on the forehead.

Susan tried not to cry but tears fell on her cheeks anyway. She spent much time hugging her brother, the children and even T'Prion.

"We'll give you news as often as possible" Maximillian said assuring.

"And you can visit us too", T'Lores added.

"We will soon be together again", Surak said.

They left the house to reach the USS Adventure.

Susan collapsed in Derek's arms and T'Luminareth encouraged them to go working.

"No more tears, there is much to do", she said.

They soon followed her toward the library. Maximillian's parents remained to help them for the whole day.

On the USS Adventure, Maximillian and her family were settling in their cabin. Admiral Spencer had given them a big apartment to suit their needs. Surak had put the egg on a small altar and T'Lores was still exploring around.

Surak pulled a small box from his pocket. He showed it to his parents:

"I put some of Mazhiv's hair in this box. I will give them to Peter so maybe he can do for the Sehlats the same as he did for the Dragons", he said.

"You mean so we can have Sehlats on New Vulcan?" T'Lores exclaimed.

"My son is a genius", Maximillian said.

"Having Sehlats again would be great", T'Prion commented, "I hope Peter can do it".

"He did that for the Dragons so it is logical he can manage the same for the Sehlats", Surak answered.

"It is logical to think so, but of course work will have to be put into it, and it will require time", the Commander said, "Anyway, you brought hope to our people again, Surak", she said.

Maximillian pondered the thought of his son having planned the preservation of the Sehlats at the moment of greeting his pet. He suddenly wondered what other miracle his child would be able to do in the future…

T'Prion was quick to reach the bridge where she started assisting Commander Chen. Maximillian was there too as a supervisor. Surak had wanted to be on the bridge and observe, while T'Lores had asked to help Doctor Yaht- who had immediately accepted.

The whole crew was glad to welcome the children on board, especially as they were very docile and intelligent, willing to help, yet ready to obey.

"Let's go to the New World!" Admiral Spencer announced, definitely excited.

Both Maximillian and T'Prion took a deep breath at the same moment…this was the beginning.

The journey was proceeding peacefully. On the bridge, Maximillian was simply observing and explaining things to his son. T'Prion was keeping an eye on Commander Chen mostly letting him work as if she was not there.

In the medical area, T'Lores was sitting on a chair and observing with full attention every move of Doctor Yaht. From time to time, the Trill Commander was looking at her amazed by the fact such a young child could maintain focus for so long. She had studied Vulcan physiology but had never really been in contact with Vulcan children until now.

"I hope you are not getting bored", she told T'Lores at some point.

"Not at all; Find, I, your work fascinating", the child replied in broken English.

"I find your work fascinating, you should say", Elanor corrected.

"I wonder why choosing such order for the words in FSE", T'Lores commented.

"I never thought of that really", the Doctor replied. "I guess you could wonder why Vulcan people chose such an order for the words too in your language".

"This was a logical choice. Our language was reformed in Surak's time to follow Logic", the child explained.

Doctor Yaht was wondering what to reply to a four-year-old young Vulcan lady who was discussing linguistic and logic, when the door opened. A young Vulcan man entered, escorted by an Andorian officer.

"His fever is high", the Officer said.

He helped the young man to lie down.

"I will take care of him", Elanor assured him.

The Officer went out.

"I am Doctor Yaht", she added addressing the laying man.

"I am Ivek", he replied. "I am feeling pain in this area", he pointed at his belly.

She started to check: "Hmmm yes something is not right. I need a more accurate check".

She disappeared in the other room in search of instruments.

T'Lores came closer to the man:

"I am T'Lores. Are you feeling pain here?" she asked, putting her hand on Ivek's belly.

The man's face changed.

Only a few minutes after, Elanor returned.

"I don't feel pain any longer", Ivek announced.

"This kind of things can come and go", Doctor Yaht commented.

Her expression changed when she started checking. She repeated the operation three times.

"You have nothing wrong", she said.

Fever, pain and any sign of illness were simply gone.

Ivek stared at T'Lores.

"It is the child", he said, "As incredible as it seems, I think she healed me".

He related the event to the Doctor.

"Did you do something special?" she asked T'Lores.

"I just touched his belly", she replied, "I don't know what happened".

On the bridge, Surak was starting to wonder what T'Lores was doing.

They had begun their journey only for a few hours when the com-link rang. It was Doctor Yaht; she asked to see T'Prion or Maximillian.

"Is T'Lores fine?" The Admiral inquired.

"Yes, she is but I need to talk to you both", the Doctor answered.

Neither Maximillian nor T'Prion's presence were required on the bridge so they left to reach Doctor Yaht. Surak came with them.

T'Lores was in another room, in conversation with a nurse.

"I think T'Lores has the gift of healing", Elanor said directly.

"You mean she is good with medicine sciences?" T'Prion asked.

"No, I mean when she touches a patient, he becomes healthy", the Trill Commander replied.

"How is that possible?" T'Prion asked, "I mean, I read ancient stories of Priestesses able to heal people but nothing of it was ever scientifically confirmed".

"How did you discover that gift?" Maximillian inquired.

Doctor Yaht related the whole story.

"Maybe it is a gift from the Dragon", Surak intervened.

"Have you checked T'Lores?" Maximillian asked a bit worried.

"Yes, I did it several times, she is perfectly healthy", Doctor Yaht replied.

"Maybe it was an isolated event", T'Prion commented, "We need to see if it is something that happens only under certain conditions".

"I will keep a close eye on her", Elanor assured, "but I wanted to let you know".

"Thank you, this is much appreciated", the Vulcan Commander said.

"Please keep us updated of anything new happening", Maximillian added.

Surak was observing T'Lores who was still talking with the nurse, unaware of her family's presence.

"Do you want to talk with her?" Elanor asked him.

"We will do it later, now it seems she is pretty busy", he replied.

"She really seems to enjoy being here indeed, she does her best to help and from what I saw she can definitely help much. She is a blessing here." Doctor Yaht said.

"Thank you for taking care of her", T'Prion answered.

"It is really a great pleasure for me", Elanor replied.

Maximillian, T'Prion and Surak headed back to the bridge:

"It is logical that T'Lores received such a gift, so that she can heal our people and preserve our lives", Surak commented.

"Did you know of it?" Maximillian asked.

"Not really, I just knew that T'Lores was special", he answered.

At dinner time, Ivek related his healing experience:

"Can there be a scientific explanation to it?" Evoras asked.

"Not that I know of" Doctor Yaht replied "Other than the fact that if T'Lores is actually inhabited by Vulcan's Katra- as her parents seem to be too- then it can be seen as logical she could possess special gifts. In the same way, I do possess the knowledge of the symbiants living in me".

"This sounds like the most logical explanation of it indeed", T'Prion commented.

"The place where spirituality and science meet to create balance", Maximillian added.

The conversation went ahead for a while then Maximillian suggested to his wife to play and sing something. She sang what she was calling her last experiment about her research on Vulcan History of music. She briefly introduced her audience to the different musical styles she had used to write the song and started to sing. It was a song about evolution of the Vulcan people. It was called I'kushizhau etek salan (Now we shape the wind) ( watch?v=DqGrsQuuS5E) . Maximillian knew of it but was always deeply touched when hearing it. It was like recovering something lost of Vulcan old History and struggle. It was also talking of hope.

Once the music ended, there was a brief silence then a burst of loud applause:

"Thank you", said T'Prion, "I realize this music may be distant from the traditions most of you know".

"That is what makes it so special I guess", Maximillian replied.

Elanor's eyes were wet but she didn't say a word. Richard noticed her emotion and offered to show his actor's talent in saying Shakespeare's verses. He started with the famous Hamlet's monologue and continued with one of the sonnets. T'Prion was playing a discreet background with the Ka'athaira.

"I had no idea you had such talent Captain Porter", Elanor told him right after.

"Theatre playing was my passion at college, then duty called me elsewhere", he replied, "but I still enjoy delighting myself with it on occasions".

"Shakespeare is quite fascinating", T'Prion commented. "Most of his characters have illogical behaviour but I find interesting the way he attempts to understand and describe human's soul".

"That is what makes his greatness", Maximillian said, "the representation of human beings in their misery and might, in their folly and rationality".

"Human beings can be very complex indeed", Elanor replied, "even for my kind, which in a way can be seen as even more complex".

"Is any of your symbionts a musician, Doctor?" Richard asked, in the clear attempt to provoke her.

"Actually, yes", she replied with a bold smile. She got up "a dancer…" she added.

"At this point, I think we need my guitar!" Admiral Spencer said. Until this moment, he had been a watcher, allowing his new crew to communicate and get to know each other better. He started to play a joyful tune, very adapted for a dance. Some of the present started clapping hands to highlight the rhythm.

Elanor was performing precise and complicated moves, fully enjoying herself and spreading joy everywhere. She was also dancing for someone in particular. Indeed, Richard Porter had struck her in a special way. She had never really considered building a relationship before, but even though she had met this man for only a few days, she was feeling very attracted by him as a whole person. He was clearly delighted by her dancing and she noticed it, fully pleased with herself.

A loud applause greeted her performance.

"I want to learn to dance like this too!" T'Lores exclaimed.

"This kind of dance is not really adapted to our people", T'Prion replied.

"Maybe you could create a Vulcan version of it", Maximillian whispered in his wife's ear. She glanced at him but didn't say a word.

Most of the present retired for the night.

"It was beautiful", Richard simply told Elanor.

"Thank you. Your interpretation of Shakespeare was beautiful too", she replied.

"Thank you", he said, looking right in her eyes.

He reluctantly greeted her and went out. He could not allow himself to be distracted on such an important mission, yet he didn't want to reject the possibility of building a serious relationship. He was no longer in his twenties and had always been willing to retire and create a family at some point. He thought of it for a while then turned back focusing on the mission.

In the recreation room, Elanor asked a word with T'Prion. The Vulcan Commander accepted inviting Maximillian to accompany the children to their cabin.

"Why are you so rigid with T'Lores? I've never seen such a reasonable, docile, intelligent and gifted child", the Doctor asked.

"T'Lores possesses those qualities precisely because of her education." T'Prion replied, "And I would add that she needs to be even more prepared than other children, for what is to come".

"I cannot deny it", Elanor admitted, "but I wish she could also have the opportunity to be simply a child".

"She has the opportunity to be a Vulcan child, in this precise moment of our History", T'Prion answered. "It is a privilege because she is one of few, but it is also a responsibility".

"The song you sang made me almost cry, I cannot imagine how it feels to lose one's home world", the Doctor said, still moved.

"I cannot imagine it either, Doctor Yaht", T'Prion said coldly, "I can only acknowledge the amount of work which needs to be done in order to rebuild our civilization".

"I would like to help more", Elanor offered sincerely.

"You have volunteered to be here, it is already a huge help", the Vulcan commander observed, "and I remembered why your name sounds familiar to me…the previous Medical Officer on the USS Adventure had several books about the medicinal properties of plants. I remember to have borrowed one of them about Vulcan plants. You were the author".

"Oh yes, I wrote several books on this subject, one of my symbionts was a researcher", Elanor explained.

"… a researcher, a dancer, or something else?" T'Prion asked, quite fascinated.

"An explorer and a warrior, all males- which may explain some part of my personality", the Doctor said.

"Fascinating", T'Prion commented, "I've never really gotten to know any Trill before, but I think the experience I am living with the Katra of T'Khasi may be in some way close to yours".

"I don't know your whole story, but from what Admiral Spencer related me, I'd say it is close- with the difference that none of you were prepared", the Trill Doctor said.

"We were prepared. I don't think Maximillian's passion for Vulcan culture was a coincidence. And I was probably chosen because in a past life I was a powerful Priestess whose Katra recently came in contact with me through my work on Vulcan music", T'Prion explained.

"I hope you will write and sing many other songs", Elanor said.

"For now I think I mostly channeled the music, but of course the experiment is still on its way", the Vulcan Commander replied.

The Doctor laughed, "I like how you call art an experiment".

"In my case, it definitely is", T'Prion insisted. She paused. "I think I will retire for the night now. Again I am very thankful for your patience with T'Lores".

They greeted. T'Prion reached her cabin where the children were already asleep while Maximillian was waiting for her, in meditation. She reported her conversation with Doctor Yaht.

"Yes, in a way we are living the experience Trill people have with their symbionts- even though, the Dragon, or the Katra of T'Khasi is not a human being or a Vulcan. Its power is huge, it is fire", Maximillian observed.

"Definitely, and now most of it is in the Dragons anyway", she added.

"Most of it, but not all", the Admiral said. He hugged T'Prion and lifted her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, even though she was used to such behaviour in her human husband.

They went to sleep without further distraction. The Admiral was growing slightly anxious at the prospect of what they would find on New Vulcan, but he didn't show any sign of it.

Several days passed, New Vulcan was getting closer and Doctor Yaht had come to the conclusion that T'Lores was able to fully heal Vulcan people but she could only relieve the pain from patients of other species.

It was almost time for dinner when a message arrived from New Vulcan: Spock wanted to talk urgently with T'Prion or Maximillian. The Admiral invited his wife to take the call. Even though she didn't show openly any emotion, her face changed and Maximillian knew well this expression: it meant something had happened.

The call only lasted a few minutes and T'Prion merely listened to what was told to her.

She made a gesture for her husband to follow her and informed Admiral Spencer she was leaving the bridge for a few minutes:

"Everything's OK?" Spencer asked.

"Ambassador Spock gave me details about the precise place we need to explore", she told him, but he was well aware there was more to it.

Indeed, as soon as she was in the turbo lift with Maximillian, she spoke:

"Peter and the Dragons have disappeared. It seems that there is an unexplored area, Spock thinks they might be there." She said.

"And he asks us to go there and discover it", Maximillian commented.

"He thinks we are the only ones who can find him", she added.

"Logical thought", the Admiral replied, "And of course we are supposed to take Surak and T'Lores with us".

"It sounds irrational to expose children to unknown dangers, yet…"she paused.

"Yet they may be the only ones able to find Peter", he continued.

They went to meditate together for a while, thinking of the best course of action.

"We will start by going to the rendezvous of course", Maximillian said, "And we will talk more with Spock".

"Indeed, no need to alarm anyone before that. We will also need any information they may have about this unknown region- if they have any at all…" T'Prion continued.

They came back to the bridge short after. Nobody asked any question but Surak perceived something was on his parents' mind.

Uzh-panu - The New World

Less than three days after, the USS Adventure reached the orbit of New Vulcan. They were exactly in time for the rendezvous with Spock and those who had started colonizing the planet.

Maximillian, T'Prion, Surak, T'Lores, Admiral Spencer, Captain Porter, Doctor Yaht and Evoras were beamed on the surface.

The first impression T'Prion had, was the familiar heat and gravity. The same feeling invaded all the presents.

She looked around, the landscape was very similar to Vulcan's yet many things were lacking. She forced her mind to focus on the meeting as Spock greeted them.

He led them to a cave around which they had built a kind of camp. Spock explained that there was a spring of clear water coming from the cave which had determined the choice of this place as the first centre of activity.

The Ambassador showed the area where the meeting would take place shortly after but invited the new comers to have a look around before starting the discussion.

The children headed to the water spring and drank. Elanor started to observe the few plants growing around and Richard followed her. Spencer and Evoras checked the surroundings.

T'Prion was staring at the horizon. Maximillian put a hand on her shoulder:

"This place is really like Vulcan", he said.

"Yes", she replied, "Just like Vulcan was some thousands years ago", she added.

"I guess it is an occasion to rebuild everything in a better way, don't you think so?" he asked.

"Of course", she replied, "Yet everything our people have built in these thousands of years is lost forever, our history, monuments, fortresses, mount Seleya…"

"Well, we already knew that unhappily", Maximillian whispered.

"Yes, but now we are putting our eyes on it, we are living it", T'Prion said, "Mine is not an emotional consideration, only the observation of a state of being".

"It is logical experiencing this…state of being", he said.

"Yes, but it is not satisfying, and not helpful", she argued, "These thoughts should not be there at all".

"Yes but they are and as I said it is logical you experience them right now", the Admiral insisted, "thoughts are not solid, they will go, you know it".

"I need to focus on a'tha", she whispered.

"The certainty of the presence of God that each Vulcan is feeling", Maximillian commented, "I doubt I will ever fully experience it".

"I am sure you know it, maybe you just cannot put it into words- that is why we have the rule of silence about it, because each person perceives it in a different way", T'Prion explained.

Maximillian nodded, and got closer to her. There was a silence in which their minds communed in the warm wind of the desert.

"Spock has chosen a beautiful place anyway. We can build much here", T'Prion considered after a while.

"We will make a wonderful home here", Maximillian replied.

They headed to the meeting. It was held inside the cave that was fresh and where water was easily available.

"Where is Peter?" Surak asked his father.

Maximillian glanced at T'Prion.

"Spock will surely let us know", she replied.

Spock started by illustrating the plan designed by the High Council to rebuild the civilization: what will be made in 50 years, 100 years, or 150 years. The plan was greatly detailed and everything had been carefully thought, calculated and revised. Everyone had a precise role and function, as individuals and as groups.

The work had already started.

Spock continued by relating how a few days earlier, Peter and the Dragons had left to explore an unknown area of the planet. No news from them had come since their departure. Communication seemed broken and those who had attempted researches had not come back either or contacted the head quarter.

"I can go there with my men", Porter offered immediately.

"There is more to it Captain Porter", Spock replied. "Admiral Williams needs to go there with his family. If anyone can solve this mystery, this is him. Of course, your escort would be of great help. I would also add Doctor Yaht for any medical needs and Evoras for the scientific aspect".

"I could deal with it if needed", T'Prion commented.

"You will already have much to think of Commander", Spock remarked, "I will come with you too".

"It is very risky, we are unsure if we'll ever come back. New Vulcan needs you", Maximillian argued.

"It needs you as much as it needs me", the Vulcan Ambassador answered, "but this mission is special. I think this area is the core of the planet, its heart and soul. We won't be able to fully understand it unless we go there".

"My men will protect you all", Captain Porter said.

"And most of us are trained to fight and defend themselves too", Maximillian added, "even my son".

Indeed, the Admiral had taught the basics of Tal Shaya and several earthly Martial Arts to Surak. There had been no time to teach T'Lores but from what he had seen of her, he was convinced she would be able to take care of herself.

"When will we leave?" T'Prion asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn is the best", Spock answered, "In the meantime, we need to prepare and you can of course explore the surroundings more".

The meeting concluded.

"I know Peter and the Dragons are alive", Surak said, "We will find them".

"We will", Maximilian echoed.

They walked together for a while. Maximillian was silent, as if he was lost in thoughts. T'Prion was immersed in the new landscape, attempting to find connections between this new world and the former home world. The children were running and observing everything. Maximillian considered them. His eyes became suddenly wet.

"Are you Ok?" T'Prion asked.

"I was thinking of the plan, what we will see here in 50 years, and in 100 years and in 150 years", he said.

"This is very encouraging", his Vulcan wife replied.

"It is", the Admiral whispered, "I will most probably see what is built in 50 years…but then…I'll be no more. Before you reach half of your life, I'll be dead. I will never see my son grow old. I will abandon you before time, and I can do nothing to stop it".

"You are here now", T'Prion answered with a soft voice. "That matters", she paused. "Nobody knows what the future will be like. I may be dead tomorrow and never see this place grow either. Science may progress so much to allow you to live as long as a Vulcan man. Nobody knows. We only know today".

He hugged her.

"You always find the right words, T'Prion. And I had never thought of this, I mean…we always knew but…" he searched for his words without finding them.

"But just like me before, now you are putting your eyes on it, living it", she continued.

"Yes, it feels like a strike on the face", he commented.

T'Prion thought for a while.

"You have the Dragon inside of you, so no, we don't know, we cannot know", she said.

"The Dragon…" he whispered feeling hope turning back to him.

He looked at the children again, with new eyes. Suddenly, everything became clear, he knew exactly what to do.

They came back to the ship short after in order to get ready for the next day expedition and get some rest.

Admiral Spencer asked a word with T'Prion:

"It seems Spock decided that I should remain on this ship", he said.

"It is a logical choice. You are needed here." T'Prion replied, "You may be called back on the planet to help with Starfleet headquarters later" she added.

"I will be glad to help with anything I can…it feels just so weird to let you go exploring this unknown region without being able to keep an eye on you", he confessed.

"You are not trained to survive over there and I sincerely hope Porter's men are prepared enough", the Vulcan Commander said.

"What do you think you'll find?" the Admiral asked.

"Impossible to determine with precision but most probably vast areas of desert with a pitiless sun and no water- possibly with a wind that makes things even trickier", she replied.

"The worst part of Vulcan-like worlds", Spencer commented.

"More or less, yes, but in fact those are only hypothesis, none of us really knows what we will encounter", she stated.

"In any case, take care of yourself", the Admiral advised.

"I will and I won't be alone either", T'Prion reassured.

The children had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had lain in bed.

Maximillian and T'Prion meditated together for a long time. Then they went to sleep, silently, communing without words.

As soon as they woke up, they prepared the last items and dressed up. Both Maximillian and T'Prion had chosen to wear a typical Vulcan clothing more adapted for long walks in the desert. They slowly put each piece on, checking carefully everything, communicator, phaser… Then they helped their children getting ready. Surak took the egg as well as the Sehlats' hair he wanted to give Peter. T'Prion took the tricorder too.

Not many words were pronounced, not even from Admiral Spencer, but the gaze he had, especially looking at T'Prion was full of sadness and worries.

"Your family is like mine", he whispered to Maximillian before greeting him.

"I will take care of them for you too", the Admiral replied.

"We will come back", T'Prion added.

Once everyone had reached the teleporter room, they were beamed down.

Spock was there to meet them. They were at the limit of the known area of New Vulcan.

There were a few other Vulcan young people with Spock. They handed glasses to all the non-Vulcan's.

"You should wear those while walking in the sun", Spock recommended "This sun is very similar to the one we had on T'Khasi and our people developed natural protection against it".

Doctor Yaht, Porter and his men, as well as Maximillian put the glasses on.

"I think we are ready to go", Spock announced, "Just to make things clear, the leader of this expedition is Admiral Williams, so everyone should follow his orders".

"Ambassador Spock, you know this world better than me and your wisdom…" started Maximillian.

"Nobody knows this area Admiral and your experience will guide us well enough", Spock replied.

"I am honoured Ambassador", the Admiral replied.

After a very short time, T'Prion switched on the tricorder:

"It doesn't work here", she announced.

"Let me have a look", said Maximillian.

Evoras switched on his tricorder too and confirmed that it wasn't functioning at all.

Maximillian took the communicator:

"Williams to Adventure", he said loudly.

But no voice answered…

"We are alone here", T'Prion commented.

Porter pulled his phaser and shot in air.

"At least phasers work well enough here", he stated.

Elanor didn't dare to check her medical attire, it would have taken time and anyway there was not much they could do to repair items or make them work.

"We need to go ahead, whatever", Maximillian said, "Those who want to turn back are still in time", he added.

"There is no turning back Admiral", Porter answered.

"Same here", Elanor echoed.

Maximillian nodded and started walking again. T'Prion was at his side with their two children.

"Things will go well", T'Lores whispered, "We are not alone".

"Do you know where Peter and the Dragons are?" T'Prion asked.

"No, but we will find them", she replied.

They walked for a few hours then Maximillian decided the first pause.

"Only non-Vulcan's can drink", T'Prion said.

Maximillian tried to argue in vain

"Water needs to be rationed and Vulcan's are used to resist without it for a longer time", she explained.

"I have to agree with your wife, Admiral. I have studied in depth Vulcan physiology and…" Elanor added.

The Admiral didn't let her finish. "Very well", he said, "but even human beings and trills will have to become more resistant to thirst".

T'Prion glanced at him with admiration; he felt her eyes on him- at that moment, her gaze felt like fresh water to him. He wondered whether it was an effect of his mind or of their telepathy bond.

The resting time was short as Maximillian wanted to go on walking as long as the sun was not too hot. He was well aware that there should be several hours of stop during the central hours of the day.

"This desert seems endless", he whispered after some time of silent walk.

"I know", T'Prion replied without adding anything.

There was nothing.

There was nothing but sand, all around.

At times there were some rocky formations with odd shapes or some rare plants but most of the place was simply filled with sand…

Each time Elanor could see a leaf or a branch, she carefully approached it to take a sample. Indeed, part of her mission was to study the medicinal properties of the vegetal growing on the planet.

Both T'Lores and Surak were very curious of the surroundings. They never complained even though they started to be tired but their eyes were everywhere.

"Look!" exclaimed Surak, "There, something is moving!"

He slowly headed to the place he had pointed. Maximillian followed him closely.

"You need to be prudent. We don't know what it is", he advised.

"It looks like a moving flower", T'Lores said.

Indeed, it had the aspect of a plant but for some reason, its branches were slightly moving, even though there was no wind at all.

The whole company stopped at some distance to observe.

"I want a sample", Elanor said, stepping forward.

"No, wait", Porter stopped her.

Everyone was wondering about the weird flower when they heard the cry of a child.

"Surak!" Screamed Maximillian.

He rushed toward his son who had been taken by a huge reptile-like beast. T'Prion pulled her blaster and set it to stunning position before shooting to avoid harming Surak but it had no effect on the animal. Both Maximillian and Richard rushed on the animal but were thrown back. Porter ordered his men to intervene but nobody could stop the beast which was taking Surak away. Both Maximillian and T'Prion attempted to fight again in vain.

Salvation came from the sky though: the female Dragon landed near the beast and roared so loud that the whole ground shook. The reptile-like animal let go of Surak who rushed to his father's arms.

Both giant animals observed each other for a long moment, gasping, walking in circle. The reptile started attacking the Dragon who counter-attacked fiercely sending the beast several meters away. She finished with throwing fire in its direction. At this point, the reptile definitely left, running away.

Maximillian and T'Prion were still hugging their son.

"Are you all right?" Maximillian asked.

Surak nodded.

"You're bleeding", T'Prion observed.

Indeed his left forearm was slightly wounded.

"Let me see", Elanor said.

"I can heal him", T'Lores offered, coming closer.

She put her little hand on the wound which closed immediately. After a few minutes, Surak's arm was completely fine.

"Thank you", he said.

"What was this…thing?" Porter asked.

"No idea", Spock replied, "It is the first time I see such animal".

"The Dragon!" Surak exclaimed, "She has left! Why?"

"At least we are sure she is all right", T'Prion commented.

"Yes, but why leaving us here? What if this other animal comes back?" he asked.

"After the lesson the Dragon gave it, I don't think it'll dare coming back", Maximillian reassured. "And I will not let this beast take you again, I promise, my son", he added.

"I think we could stop for a while now", T'Prion suggested, "The sun is high which will make walking even more difficult. We should rest and go again in a few hours. We could even walk part of the night but now it is better stop".

Maximillian nodded.

Porter and his men started to build a kind of temporary shelter to create shade. Some blankets were put on the ground so that people could lie down and eventually sleep.

Most of the present sat in circle. They shared food and water in rationed quantity.

Elanor started to consider the few samples she had picked. Porter reviewed his weapons and supplies. Spock had started writing on a notebook.

"I started it when I first came here. I use it to describe the places. At times I draw them. Other times I draw similar landscapes we could find on T'Khasi. I add ideas to it", he explained.

"Can I look?" Surak asked.

Spock handled the small book to him. T'Lores sat near Surak.

"It's beautiful", she said watching some drawings.

She attempted to reproduce the drawings with her finger on the sand between the blankets.

"My mother used to teach me calligraphy this way", she commented.

"My mother did that too", T'Prion echoed.

"My mother…" Spock started, "used to teach me how to cultivate roses in our garden".

"Roses?" T'Lores asked, "Aren't they Earth flowers?"

"They are but Mother delighted herself with growing them on Vulcan…maybe it helped her feel home", Spock said.

"Amanda often showed me her garden", T'Prion answered, "She was very proud of it".

"Maybe roses can grow here too", Maximillian offered.

"We can try that!" T'Lores said.

"I suppose we can", Spock echoed, "well, when we will have gardens of course".

The conversation went on for a while- then some people meditated, others slept. Everyone rested in their own way. It was definitely much needed.

The company started to move when the sun was going down. Though Porter and his men were tough and well trained, they were already feeling the effects of the high gravity planet in their muscles and breathing. Elanor did her best to help. She came to Maximillian too.

"I am fine", he said, "I have been living on Vulcan for the last few years so I guess my body got used to high gravity".

He was definitely much stronger than the average human beings and he had also cultivated it in many ways.

"Which direction should we take?" T'Prion asked him.

"I think we need to go straight as we did earlier, straight ahead", he announced.

They walked for more hours. The sun going down on the endless desert was spectacular to see. Then night came, yet the air was still thick and warm.

One of Porter's men switched on a torch to give some light.

"Better switch it off unless you wish to attract unwanted insects", the Captain remarked.

"Yes but we can't see where we walk", the young man replied.

"I can't deny it", Porter commented.

He turned to Maximillian:

"Admiral, maybe it is time to stop", he said.

"Night is the best moment to walk", the Admiral replied.

"Vulcan's have no problem seeing in the dark so maybe we could be your eyes. There is not much to see beside sand anyway", T'Prion offered.

"That is a good solution", Maximillian concluded.

"I suppose it requires an amount of trust. It would be risky anyway but it could work indeed", the Captain admitted.

"Then Vulcan's take the lead", the Admiral announced.

T'Prion remained in the front with Maximillian and their children. Evoras and Spock were last in order to see the whole company and the other Vulcan's spread in the middle of Porter's men.

They walked for several more hours until most of them reached their limits.

They prepared a camp for the night and Porter distributed turns to guard the place.

"I will start", he said.

"I can do it with you for some times", Elanor offered, "I'm not sleepy" she was lying but she was feeling more and more attracted by the Captain.

"You need rest", he argued.

"I'll rest a bit later", she answered.

As he realized that there was no way to make her change her mind, he welcomed her proposal. He appreciated much her company too.

They sat at the entrance of the camp. Silence had invaded the desert while some voices could still be heard from inside.

Maximillian was lost in thoughts again. The children had fallen asleep immediately. The Admiral lay down near his wife.

"This place seems really very much like home", T'Prion whispered, "Yet it is not. It is something new to consider".

"I suppose that we are making it our home right now", Maximillian replied.

"This desert will end at some point", she said.

She was reading his worried thoughts…

"What if our supplies aren't enough before it ends?" the Admiral commented almost for himself.

"It is a risk each of us accepted to take", the Commander replied. "Now we know that the Dragons are not far", she added.

"Just like Surak, I wonder why they leave us alone, here", he said.

"They probably have other to do, maybe something more important, with Peter, somewhere else", she offered.

"Yes, I suppose", he answered.

"We need to sleep", she advised.

He wrapped his arms around her. He needed it and though his was a human gesture, she appreciated it much.

Her last thought before falling asleep was that Maximillian's human influence was growing on her. She had no time to decide whether it was good or bad for her. Sleep invaded her and swallowed all thoughts…

T'Prion woke up before Maximillian. Everything was still silent. No more thought was on her mind but the mission.

Short after, her husband woke up.

"I felt you were awake", he whispered.

"Our bond is becoming stronger here", T'Prion replied.

"Yes, and I know that becoming too human-like bothers you", he said.

"I will be fine", she answered calmly.

"I think you are on your way to find balance. Uncontrolled violent emotions are wrong but no emotion at all is equally wrong too", he stated.

"I don't know" she confessed "Things have been quite unchanged for hundreds of years and now everything is changing so fast…" she commented.

"T'Prion", he started, caressing her hair with his hand, "Whatever you decide to be or to become, I'll be at your side, always".

"I am very thankful to you for that", she replied, "And I'll be at your side always too".

There was some movement around. Surak and T'Lores woke up and many others did.

"Time to start the day", Maximillian announced.

They quickly prepared and started to walk soon after.

As soon as they left the camp, T'Lores exclaimed:"There is a place with water over there".

She started running toward the point she had indicated.

"Remain with Surak", T'Prion told Maximillian.

The Vulcan Commander ran towards the little girl.

"T'Lores, wait! Come back!" she shouted, but the child didn't hear.

Maximillian had no doubt that his wife would have managed to get back T'Lores. There was no reason to doubt. The wind started to blow though, and merely a few seconds after, everything was wind and sand.

"T'Prion!" Maximillian screamed, attempting to shield his eyes from the sand blowing violently on his face.

He started to run toward the direction his wife had taken, when a firm hand grabbed his arm. It was Spock:

"Your wife is used to these conditions", the Vulcan Ambassador said, "The desert is her home".

"I cannot leave her there alone, my wife and my child!" the Admiral replied, breaking free from Spock.

"She can survive while you will surely die", the Vulcan man continued, "Trust her and think of your son".

Maximillian paused. He searched for T'Prion through their bond, but his strong emotions was making it hard. Finally, he heard his wife's voice pronouncing his name:

" _Maximillian, I am all right. Get a shelter for everyone and tell Surak that I will be back as soon as the sandstorm calms down_." She said through the bond.

" _I love you"_ , the Admiral replied, relieved.

He nodded to Spock and took Surak's hand in his:

"Mom said that she will be back", he told him. Then he added to everyone:

"We need to build a shelter, quickly".

Porter and his men were already working at something. The sandstorm was incredibly powerful yet it was not blowing in their direction. It seems that it was willing to swallow T'Prion and T'Lores. Maximillian kept on checking through the bond to sense his wife's presence and make sure she was fine.

A long moment passed by. Everybody was waiting, some were praying, others meditating. Surak's thoughts were dwelling on T'Lores.

At some point, he escaped from his father's lap where he was sitting and went out:

"The sandstorm has almost ceased", he announced.

Maximillian rushed outside, followed by everyone.

"I'll send men to go in search of your wife and daughter", Porter said.

But before he could make a move, Surak exclaimed:

"Look", he was pointing at the sky, "The Dragon!"

Everyone lifted the eyes.

"He is carrying something", Maximillian observed. "T'Prion!" he exclaimed.

He rushed toward the place where the Dragon landed, releasing T'Prion from his powerful grip.

The admiral hugged her. Tears were wetting his eyes.

"Maximillian, Surak…" the Commander whispered then she collapsed in her husband's arms.

He lifted her, and took her in the shelter. He put her on a blanket. Though her face was covered with sand, he could observe that her skin was greenish, probably due to her blood circulation upset by the flight.

Elanor came closer.

"Let me have a look", she said,

Surak had reached them.

"She will be all right. Vulcan people are tough", the Doctor commented after examining the Commander.

Maximillian sat near his wife, gently wiping away the sand from her face and whispering her name.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes:

"It was incredible", she said, "I wish you were there".

"I would have probably fainted as soon as the Dragon left the ground", he said half-laughing.

"Have you found T'Lores?" Surak asked.

"No, but I saw the place where she wanted to go. There is water…there is much water", she answered.

"Is it far?" Maximillian inquired.

"A few days walk, maybe more, hard to say", T'Prion replied.

"Then T'Lores could not have reached it before the storm", Surak said.

"The female Dragon may have carried her there", the Commander answered.

"Yes, I am sure she saved her", Maximillian said.

"The Dragon!" Surak exclaimed, getting up and going outside.

"I need to see him too", T'Prion stated, attempting to get up.

"No, you need to rest", the Admiral said, still a bit worried.

"I am completely fine, but he saved my life. During the sandstorm, he shielded me under his wings. I would have been buried without him", she explained.

Maximillian offered her his arm but noticed that her steps were firm.

Outside, Surak was hugging the huge animal. Everyone had formed a circle around them, but the Dragon was keeping them at a distance. T'Prion and Maximillian approached.

"Thank you", the Vulcan Commander said, putting her forehead on the Dragon's. Maximillian put a hand on his head and thanked him too.

"Will you stay and guide us?" Surak pleaded.

After a few moments of silence, the child exclaimed: "He will!"

"The sun is getting high. We cannot go now, but we will start in a few hours", Maximillian announced.

Some members remained there further to observe the Dragon, especially the Vulcan scientists and Doctor Yaht.

Captain Porter called for his men and reached the Admiral:

"Do you want me to send men to look for your daughter?" he asked.

"I doubt you would survive long enough under this burning sun", Maximillian answered, "but thank you".

"Actually", T'Prion started. "I think only the Vulcan members of the mission should go on now", she stated.

"What?" Porter exclaimed, "Why? This makes no sense at all!"

"Captain Porter", the Vulcan Commander continued, "I saw where we need to go, and I also noticed that there is absolutely no water between us and this place".

"We have our supplies", Porter replied.

"Those won't be enough, especially the water. My people can survive with very little water but yours cannot. This is a fact we cannot change", T'Prion said.

"Listen, Commander", Porter answered, visibly angry, "My men as well as myself are trained for these kinds of conditions. We may possibly be even more resistant than Vulcan's! So I don't tolerate to be treated as an inferior!"

"I meant no offense in warning you and sharing obvious facts. In any case, the decision has to be taken by the Admiral", she said coldly.

"The Admiral, your husband! I am sure his decision will be unbiased", Porter remarked bitterly.

Until this point, Maximillian had observed the situation, but he had felt the need to remain silent.

"You are wrong Captain. And actually in this case, I will agree with you- but I cannot tolerate your present behaviour. Commander T'Prion didn't want to offend you; she simply wanted to preserve lives", Maximillian said firmly.

"We all knew that death could be waiting for us here. We are prepared, but as I previously said, there is no turning back", Porter assured.

"At this point, it may be fair to ask your men", the Admiral offered.

"I will, but I know well what their reply will be", the Captain said.

Maximillian crossed his arms, gazing at Porter in the eyes.

"I apologize for my anger", the Captain muttered, still bitter.

"I hope to have no more conflict here", T'Prion replied, "I am thankful for your courage and help, and as Admiral Williams' wife and lower officer, I will bend to his decision".

Their fingers touched.

"Go to Surak. I will reach you soon", Maximillian told her in Vulcan.

She nodded and left, aware that her husband wanted a word with the fierce Captain.

Actually Porter started:

"Before joining this mission, I attentively read the file about your career. I remained very impressed, I have to say," he started.

Maximillian remained silent. The ice in the eyes had not melt and sugarcoated words didn't help.

The Captain continued:

"Today I admired you even more, for having married a Vulcan woman".

"Do not provoke me", the Admiral replied, "It's not your interest". His anger was growing

"Mine was not a provocation. I had never really worked with Vulcan people before but their…coldness, at the limit of arrogance…" he paused.

"They are superior and they know it. Not superior in everything of course, but still very advanced, strong, intelligent compared to other species", Maximillian stated.

"If they were really so superior, they would not treat the others the way they do", Porter replied, frustrated.

"In which way? Attempting to save your life?" the Admiral asked. "The truth is that my wife is right- but as a high Officer, I saw too many discussions of this kind, excluding you from the mission would have created a huge conflict here. That is also why I asked you to talk to each of your men. Once all of you are fully aware of the risks, you are responsible of your decision. Any of your men can come to me before we go further. They will be no dishonor in quitting now."

"This is extremely clear", Porter commented, "And believe me, I respect you much for that clarity".

"Very well", Maximillian concluded, "I will take my leave for now. I have no doubt that my wife understood my decision but I need to talk to her for another matter".

T'Prion had reached Surak who was in conversation with Elanor, relating her things about the Dragons. As soon as the Vulcan Commander approached, the Doctor came to her:

"I heard Captain Porter raising his voice, is everything all right? ...If I may ask". Doctor Yaht was well aware of the Vulcan Code of privacy but she also knew questions could be made. She also knew that the other person was free not to answer.

"Human beings get offended too easily- that is all", T'Prion replied.

"Oh…I see, well I hope all is solved anyway", Elanor said.

"It seems to be", the Vulcan officer answered.

She went toward her son.

"I was telling Doctor Yaht about how the Dragons were born and how they were living on T'Khasi", Surak explained.

"You would say definitely fascinating", Elanor commented.

They went on talking for a while…until Maximillian reached them. He hugged Surak then asked a word with his wife.

Elanor noticed Porter sitting in a corner, alone and went to him.

"I will go to Spock", Surak said, aware that his parents had things to talk. "I have a lot to tell him", he added.

As soon as they saw him with the Ambassador, Maximillian and T'Prion distanced themselves from the group.

"No need to explain your decision to me", T'Prion started.

"I know- and I admire you much for the honesty you showed", he replied.

"I simply expressed Kaiidth really. The fact that most human beings are not willing to acknowledge it is not my fault. In any case, you solved it in the best way", She said.

There was a silent.

She continued:

"You have a thought that you are trying to exclude from our bond, why?" she asked.

"That is why I wanted to talk to you. I think there is a pattern in the incidents that happened here", Maximillian stated.

"What do you mean?" T'Prion asked.

"First, Peter and the Dragons disappeared in this…unexplored part of the planet. Then Surak is attacked by this beast. Today T'Lores disappears and you get almost killed by the sandstorm. The next one on the list is me", he said.

T'Prion remained silent

"I think the planet is attempting to kill those who carry the Katra of T'Khasi", he continued.

"This is a logical thought. But the Dragons are both alive, so are Surak and me. I am convinced that both T'Lores and Peter are fine too", T'Prion remarked.

"Possibly", Maximillian whispered.

"Since Captain Porter wants to go on with this mission, he could keep a close eye on you- and I will not allow anything to happen to you", she assured.

"I know", he said, hugging her.

Elanor had reached Porter:

"Do I disturb?" she asked.

"No, I am not a privacy freak like the Vulcan's", he replied.

"Ohhh! I notice some tension in interplanetary relationships…" she commented.

"Did you speak with Commander T'Prion?" he inquired.

"More or less, she basically only told me that human beings get offended too easily", she was smiling, a bit amused by those kinds of discussions. She had often witnessed such arguments, especially between Vulcan's and human beings. On occasion, she had also played the peacemaker.

"Vulcan people are proud and they are living a hard time at the moment", she continued.

"And maybe I reacted a bit excessively, but I can't bear people who think they are superior to others!" he admitted.

He paused, "Anyway, unhappily she is right in that case."

He looked straight in Elanor's eyes

"And it is good you get to know the truth too, so you can decide", he said.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked, suddenly alarmed by Porter's serious tone.

"The Commander thinks only Vulcan's people should go on. She has seen where we need to go and she said there is no water on our way. She calculated that our supplies won't be enough, especially for non-Vulcan's members. We are well-trained but of course we don't have Vulcan's physiology made for long trips in desert areas." He paused again.

Elanor remained silent

"I need to talk to my men. The Admiral sided with me but mostly to avoid a bigger issue…He agrees with his wife of course." He said.

"What do you think? Is there a chance we can make it? Or none at all?" Elanor asked.

"I cannot calculate precise odds but…we will need to cut on the ratio, of food, water. It all depends how fast we are…" he answered.

She continued, "And the faster we walk, the easier we will lose water".

"The Admiral leaves us the choice. He accepts any decision, remaining or quitting", he said.

"What will you do?" she asked.

"I never quit any mission I start. You?" he inquired.

"They can't make it without a Doctor, so I will remain, whatever", she answered.

He took her hand in his.

"You are strong and courageous. You can make it", he said.

"I have no doubt about it. We all knew this mission would have been a hard one. Here it is", she added.

Short after, Porter went to his men. He made them aware of the situation and the choice that was offered to them. None of them decided to quit.

When the sun was starting to go down and the heat was decreasing, the company began their walk, guided by the Dragon who was flying ahead of them.

T'Prion stayed close to Maximillian but no significant event happened. They stopped in the middle of the night when they were too tired to go on.

"Maybe I was wrong", Maximillian said.

"Hopefully you were, anyway I will keep my eyes open", T'Prion assured.

The next day of walk went on without issue either. The landscape was slowly changing and thin pebbles were replacing sand in some spots. Elanor had also found samples of plants they had not encountered before.

While looking around, Surak remarked something shining. Maximillian went with him to see what it was and T'Prion closely followed.

"They look like glowing pebbles", the boy said, taking one of them in his palm.

"Fascinating", T'Prion observed, "I wonder what kind of mineral they are".

"Take a few of them, we will have them analyzed", Maximillian advised.

Surak chose some of them. T'Prion's hand was still on the ground when she felt a sting in her left forearm, she slightly shouted. Maximillian saw the insect-like creature still on her arm and took it with bare hands to throw it away, but the insect stung him too in the process.

"What was that?" he asked "seemed like a giant mosquito without wings".

"Better go back to the camp", T'Prion proposed.

The glowing pebbles attracted everyone's attention- even if short after they all went to sleep.

Neither Maximillian nor T'Prion was thinking of the insect any longer. Its sting had burnt them for a few minutes then any pain had gone…

T'Prion woke up a few hours after. Maximillian took a longer time to go out of sleep and was still feeling tired.

They started walking short after dawn. The Admiral was feeling more the weight of the gravity, the heat and lack of air. He could not really figure out why. T'Prion noticed it.

"Are you OK?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure", he admitted, "My eyesight is blurred and…"

"You are sweating more than usual", she observed, putting a hand on his face, "You have fever!"

"I'll be fine." He answered.

"No, we need to stop. You need to rest", she stated firmly.

"We cannot stop now, it is too early", he replied.

"I will go no further until Doctor Yaht visits you", T'Prion said.

He knew there was no way to change her mind. He nodded.

"We need to stop for a while", T'Prion announced.

As usual a temporary camp was set. Everyone was relieved of this early halt as most of them were already exhausted.

Elanor visited the Admiral attentively with all the instruments that were working in this place.

"It seems poisonous to me", she stated.

"What?" Maximillian exclaimed.

"The insect, yester night", T'Prion remembered, "We were both stung but I have no symptoms".

"Probably the poison has no effect on Vulcan blood", Elanor commented.

"Then you can take some of my blood and inject it in my husband", T'Prion offered.

"Logical thought, but not enough. I need to understand first what in your blood blocked the effect of the poison- but it can be done", the Doctor said. "In the meantime you need to rest", she added to Maximillian.

Each time the camp was set, a quiet area, apart from the group was prepared for those who wanted to rest or needed cures. Maximillian laid there and T'Prion sat next to him. Spock had taken Surak with him as soon as he understood what was happening.

More than one hour passed and the Admiral was getting worse. T'Prion wasn't leaving his side, attempting to suppress the intense emotion of fear and despair she was experiencing.

Finally, Doctor Yaht brought the counter-poison she had prepared.

"That should work", she said, making the injection.

A few minutes after, the Admiral lost his senses.

"What's happening?" T'Prion asked.

"Probably his body needs all his energy to react to the poison", Elanor replied.

"How long should it take?" the Vulcan Commander inquired.

"Hard to tell... I have never used it before. In these cases, usually few hours", the Doctor replied, "You should get some rest".

"No", T'Prion said, "I am fine".

Elanor was aware of the struggle that was consuming the Vulcan woman, but she also knew that the best way for her to help was to leave her solve it on her own.

"I will be just outside if you need me", she said.

"I will let you know if there is any evolution", T'Prion assured.

More hours passed, pitiless and heavy as the desert sun at midday.

T'Prion had lain down near Maximillian and was resting her head on his chest. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she was wondering what was happening to her. She was struggling to control her emotions, but she was exhausted.

Porter had reached Elanor.

"How is he?" he asked.

"No change", she said. "But I'm not sure whether the Admiral worries me more…or the Commander", she confessed.

"Was she poisoned too?" he inquired.

"No, but Vulcan Bond-mates are…" she couldn't find her words.

"Possible that Vulcan's have a heart at the end?" he observed, attempting to sooth the tension.

"Yes, they have", Elanor replied coldly. "I feel helpless, I hate this feeling", she added.

"You have done all you could", he said softly.

"I just want it to be enough", she answered.

He put a hand on her shoulder. He would have wanted to do more but he was aware that it may not be the right moment for that.

More time passed and Spock approached, asking to see the Admiral.

"I'm not sure it is a good idea Ambassador", Elanor said. "For hmmm Vulcan code of privacy, I suppose", she added.

"I will do my best not to invade", Spock replied.

He entered the temporary room and stood there silently for a moment. Then he stepped forward, making his presence clear. T'Prion got up immediately. Her cheeks were dry but her eyes were still wet.

"Ambassador", she started. "How can I be of help?" she asked.

"I came here to ask the same question", he replied.

"Please, take care of Surak", she answered, "and…forgive the state in which you see me".

"There is nothing to forgive Commander, and what I found here will remain here", he said.

"Thank you", she answered.

"I take there is no change in the Admiral's state", he continued.

"None", she replied. She paused, "I suppose people want to know when we will go and …"

"The sun is still too high to go", Spock reassured, "there is time".

There was a silence, then when the Ambassador was about to leave, T'Prion called him back:

"Ambassador!" she started. "Have you ever mind melt with someone unconscious?"

"I did, with Dr McCoy…but the case was different. He had fallen unconscious by nerve pinch and I simply transferred my Katra into his mind", Spock replied.

"I heard of it indeed", T'Prion said.

"You want to call back your husband by melting your minds, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes", the Commander confessed.

"It is risky. It is hard to determine where his mind is right now, you may end up trapped." He said.

"I know. I wanted your advice or…maybe I just wanted someone to know in the case…" she stopped.

Spock remained silent

"I know it seems an illogical decision. The needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few or the one…but…" she paused again.

"You need to make a choice. You may wait, and risk to lose him but your life would be safe. You may act and risk both your lives, or save both. The Vulcan way or the human way- all my life was made of this choice and I cannot tell you which is better. Use logic but use also your heart. The right thing to do, at times, is not so evident to see. And very often the purest logic is impossible to understand immediately", he said.

"Thank you Ambassador, your words are more helpful than you think." T'Prion answered.

"I know your decision will be wise, I trust you Commander", he said.

He raised his hand in the Vulcan salute:

"Live long and prosper".

She replied. He left.

T'Prion had already taken her decision. It was the only decision she could take. Something was urging her to act, she could not control it. Was it the place? Was it merely emotions? She didn't know. Was waiting more logical than acting? Was risking more logical than staying safe? Did the mission need her more or her husband? And their son? Thoughts were filling her head…

Then they slowly lost their solidity. She invoked the highest form of logic, the one that no one is able to fully grasp. Her hand moved almost on its own and reached Maximillian's face. She had chosen to mind meld.

Her mind searched to touch her husband's. She called him through the meld. He was far; he was trapped in a place none of them had ever explored. It was similar to the desert outside. It was unknown and dark. She went on in her mental journey to reach him.

Suddenly a memory came back to her, from the past- from the long forgotten life of T'Pralena. She started to sing the word "Hakaya"- healing.

Everyone in the camp heard her but Elanor forbid anyone to enter. Spock had understood.

The singing became less and less loud, until it ceased. T'Prion's mind had called back Maximillian's. She lost her senses, he opened his eyes.

T'Prion's hand was still on his face. He understood immediately what had happened. He squeezed her hand and called her name- but his wife was unconscious just he had been until a few seconds before.

Then he called for the Dragon, the ancient Katra of T'Khasi, the power of everything he knew and everything he had still to learn. He called her back, and he brought her back. She woke up. She looked at him.

"Maximillian! You are awake!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"You are so beautiful when you smile", he said.

Her smile immediately faded. He laughed and kissed her.

"We need to call for Doctor Yaht to make sure you are fine", she said.

"Wait, stay here", he asked.

"She is right outside and…" she insisted but his gaze on her was too intense for her to continue.

"I don't know what just happened but it is incredible", he stated.

"I think we both made a long trip, somewhere", she whispered.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I am fine but you?" she answered.

"We are both fine", he said.

This moment was feeling for both of them like a kind of rebirthing. It was hard to determine what they had awoken deep inside their beings. Their bond was growing beyond the usual Vulcan bond- maybe this place was given them new potential. They were not fully aware of it, but they were feeling that the Dragon power inside of them was increasing.

After some more moments, they called for Doctor Yaht.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you finally woke up", she said.

She checked him.

"It worked", she announced, "You are fine, but I will check you again in a few days to make sure all is really ok".

"Thank you", T'Prion said.

"We need to go now", Maximillian stated.

"You need to rest, eat and drink a bit before that", Elanor replied.

"We have already lost too much time", he argued.

"Then an hour more or less won't change much, and rest is good for everyone Admiral. I think you will agree", she added.

He nodded, slightly sighing.

At that moment Surak entered, rushing to hug his father whose eyes became slightly wet.

"I go get you something to eat", Elanor offered.

Porter was still waiting outside and Spock had reached him too.

"The admiral is completely fine. Be ready to be gone in an hour or so", she said, blinking to Porter.

The Captain immediately went to prepare with his men

"How is Commander T'Prion?" Spock asked.

"Much better than a few hours ago, I'd say", Elanor replied.

He thanked her and she headed toward the place where food was kept.

After a few minutes, she was back, carrying supplies.

She asked allowance to enter, not willing to invade the family's privacy.

"You need to eat and rest too", T'Prion told her, "You've done much".

"I'll be fine Commander", she said, "but thank you".

They started to eat.

"My husband came to think that those incidents had a pattern", the Commander started.

"They seem to me very different though. Each was a unique cause, a beast, the sandstorm, an insect…" Elanor remarked.

"Yes, but their target was one and the same", Maximillian interrupted, "Those of us who carry the Katra of T'Khasi".

"You think the planet rejects you for that?" the Doctor asked.

"It would sound logical", T'Prion said, "Does such a thing happen with Trill symbionts too?"

"The host is very carefully chosen", Elanor explained, "Not every Trill can host a symbiont. Tests are made, trials, to make sure the host is sane, strong enough, prepared enough. It is a very complex process".

"Spock has chosen this world, based on its similarities with our home world", T'Prion commented.

"In that he succeeded", Maximillian observed, "Yet he didn't consider the spiritual side of it. And how could he?"

"This is what you are doing right now", Elanor offered.

"Maybe now we'll be given a chance to really do it", T'Prion said.

"We have overcome the tests, if those were tests…" Maximillian replied.

"Hmmm so in your case, the host is testing the symbiont?" Elanor remarked, "That is interesting".

"Is there a way to cultivate harmony between the host and the symbionts?" T'Prion asked.

"The symbionts need a body, the hosts desire the symbionts and their knowledge…it is a relationship that benefits both sides." The Doctor answered.

"What can we bring to New Vulcan?" Maximillian wondered.

"A seed", Surak replied.

"What do you mean?" Maximillian asked.

"The egg said that T'Lores had the seed in herself. That is what we can bring here, life, civilization", Surak answered.

"And you think T'Lores is dealing with that now?" T'Prion asked.

"I don't know", the boy replied, "but I hope".

After they had restored enough, they got ready to go.

As soon as Spock saw T'Prion, he asked a word with her:

"You have made the right choice", he said.

"I made the emotional choice", she replied.

"Maybe in that case, it was the only logical choice", he said.

"How so?" she asked.

"As a wife your duty was to save your husband, as an Officer your duty was to save your Admiral and leader of this mission", he observed.

"Why are you telling me this now and not then?" she asked.

"Because I knew you had already decided to do it. And I also knew that you were the only who could choose", he replied.

"I could not make a different choice, but I was not drawn by duty or logic. I was drawn by emotions, love…and that is wrong", she said.

"Surak wrote about not using emotions that lead to entropy, but if your emotions lead to saving a life, how can this be possibly wrong?" he asked.

"Choices should be made out of logic", she remarked.

"Surak said that there are things for which logic is no good", Spock observed.

"Those are excuses. This mission could have lost both of us and so our son", she stated.

"It was a risk, but coming here was a risk too. Every action we take contains a form of risk, and so every choice." He said.

"I am thankful for your attempt to help me", she replied.

"I know exactly how you are feeling now", he commented, "You are under the impression that you are losing yourself, that you are inadequate and unworthy to be called a Vulcan".

"Yes", she whispered.

"Commander, even my father admitted that he married my mother for love", he confessed.

T'Prion watched him, attempting to hide her surprise

"Yes, he did. This was honesty, this was Kaiidth", he continued, "Vulcan's do have emotions, and at times following them is needed, just as it was needed in your case".

She nodded.

"I need to reach my husband now", she said. "I am most grateful to you Ambassador", she added.

"I am most grateful to you too", he replied.

"Is the Ambassador willing to suggest anything for the mission?" Maximillian asked once he saw his wife.

"No", she replied, "We were simply talking about…"

"I would say you were talking about what I call balance", he continued.

She stared at him

"Yes, I can access any of your thoughts, emotions. I don't want to invade you. This level of telepathy is new to me. It is so incredibly clear…" he remarked.

"You don't invade me at all. There should be no secret between Bond-mates", she replied, "I am truly pleased our Bond is strengthening so much".

Their fingers touched. They were ready to go.

Before the night had fallen, the company had started walking again.

When darkness had invaded the huge ocean of pebbles and sand, Maximillian looked around. Something was different in his way of seeing. He kept on observing it while walking. At some point he stared at T'Prion.

"I see you clearly", he stated.

She interrogated him with the eyes.

"My eyesight is sharper in the dark", he remarked.

"That is awesome", T'Prion replied, wondering the reason of it.

During the next halt, Doctor Yaht checked the Admiral.

"Fascinating, you would say…" she commented, almost for herself.

"What happened?" T'Prion asked.

"Your cells are mutating Admiral", she stated.

"What does it mean?" Maximillian asked.

"Some human cells are becoming…Vulcan cells", Elanor replied.

"How can that be?" T'Prion interrogated.

"My theory is that the interaction of your blood cells, the insect poison and your husband's blood produced this mutation", the Doctor replied.

Maximillian was quickly analyzing this new information in his head, summing them up with all the events that had happened since their arrival. He remained silent, mostly astonished.

"What will be the consequences of it?" T'Prion asked.

"One of them is my new ability to see in the dark", he commented.

"Another one is that you are now aging at Vulcan pace", Elanor announced.

"You mean that I will live 200 years, like my wife?" he asked, wanting to make it sure.

"From what I see here, yes", she replied.

He hugged T'Prion so strongly that he lifted her.

"The Dragon listened to my request!" he exclaimed in Vulcan.

"I will keep on checking this process but you may feel other changes in the next few days", Elanor said.

"Until where will it go?" T'Prion asked.

"I have really no idea of that", Doctor Yaht replied, "But there is nothing to worry about".

"Thank you Doctor", the Admiral said, leaving joyfully the place to take T'Prion outside.

"I had asked the Dragon to live as long as a Vulcan", he explained.

"I had understood it", T'Prion replied.

"Yes, the telepathy…I wonder if it is a consequence of it too", he said.

"It started long before- as soon as we arrived here", the Vulcan Commander observed.

"I wonder if I will change physically, I mean the ears, blood, skin…will you still love me as a Vulcan?" he asked.

"My devotion to you would be unchanged", she paused. "I would love you as anything you may become", she answered sincerely.

"Even if I become a Klingon?" he asked jokingly.

"How would that be possible? I mean nothing in my blood or yours or even in this insect carries anything of Klingon genetic codes", she remarked.

He laughed, "T'Prion! I was joking".

"I think I will never get used to humour", she admitted.

"Possibly, but I will cultivate it in any case, because I know you like it, even if you never get my jokes", he observed.

"It is a very fascinating part of you", she replied.

He looked at her, deeply in the eyes.

"I am so happy", he said, his eyes were becoming wet, "I will remain with you always, I will see my son grow up, getting old, and I will be there".

They hugged. Everyone was inside the temporary camp. T'Prion and Maximillian were alone in the vast desert. It was all theirs.

They remained a few minutes there then they got back and took some rest.

The next morning, after a brief conversation with Spock, the Admiral announced that the ratio of food and water would be reduced. Human beings could have half of them, while Vulcan's would have only a third.

The next few days were made of long walk in the sand. The landscape was becoming rockier, but there was no sign of water and very few plants growing. No more animals or insects showed up. The Dragon was guiding the company most of the time yet he was coming and going.

The heat of the desert as well as the high gravity was always heavier to support and fatigue was starting to show in subtle ways.

Doctor Yaht was taking samples of anything she could find and managed to create some sort of nutrient out of pebbles and some plants, which helped the company going further and spare their supplies. Yet those were fewer and fewer…

They were reduced once again, to try and survive longer, but everyone was aware that the end was near…

Tan – The Gift

The youngest among Porter's men were the first ones who were affected by dehydration. Elanor could help to an extent but soon they had to stop walking and rest.

Porter was sitting near their couches, with his head in his hands.

"It is not your fault", Elanor told him gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I was too presumptuous, thinking I, we, could survive to any mission", he said.

"Well, you did…and maybe you will. All is not said and done. This is my job", she replied, trying to comfort him.

"You are an excellent Doctor, we would never had come so far without you…but you can't do miracles", he answered.

She sat next to him. She knew he was right.

They remained some times in silence, trying not to think of the next day.

T'Prion arrived short after, asking how the men were. They were three of them, in their twenties…

Porter and Elanor got up as soon as they saw her. The Doctor informed her about the state of her patients. Then Porter spoke:

"You were right", he said, "I was a fool to argue your point. I should have trusted you".

"You trusted your own capacities and your own courage. I think it can be a logical behaviour for a man who survived so many dangerous situations", she replied.

"I wish I had been a coward Commander. In this case, those men now would be saved", he answered. "Do you think at least some of us have a chance? How much time do you think it will take to arrive there? You saw the place…" he added.

"A few more days", T'Prion replied.

"Maybe I can find more plants that can give nutrients and hydration", Elanor commented.

"I think our survival depends on this", Porter added. "What do you think Commander? Who can make it?" he insisted.

"Vulcan people can, even if we find no more supplies. I am not sure of human resistance or…Trill", she confessed.

Elanor was starting to be affected by lack of food and water, but she hadn't thought of herself until T'Prion's words.

"I am tough and you need a Doctor, so I will surely not fail you", she said, attempting to give her-self strength.

"Then we will surely go soon", the Commander stated.

"What of my men? Will they be left here?" Porter asked.

"We will find a way to carry them, won't we?" Doctor Yaht asked T'Prion.

"Certainly", she answered, "My husband is talking of that with Ambassador Spock right now. I will go back to them and report what you told me Doctor."

She greeted them and left.

Once T'Prion had spoken, silence fell. Evoras and a few Vulcan scientists had reached them.

"If we take those men with us", Evoras started, "we have no chance to reach our destination and their death will be anticipated too", he said.

"What do you suggest?" Maximillian asked.

"I can stay here with them", Ivek offered.

"It is a logical solution", T'Prion agreed.

Spock nodded

"It seems the best for me too", Maximillian stated.

Ivek was sent to Doctor Yaht, in order to get the necessary instructions about taking care of the young men.

"I will try and go on with your works", he said.

"I am afraid we cannot do much, but I am sure that if something can be done, you'll find it", she answered.

"I am honoured by your trust", the young Vulcan man replied.

Once everything was ready, those of the company who were still able to walk left.

Two days later, the last drop of water was drunk…

"We are approaching, but there is still a long way to go", T'Prion said.

They prepared the temporary camp. Porter had only two men left with him, and he was starting to experience dizziness too. The same was true for Elanor though she was supported by the experience of her symbionts. The Vulcan's were tired but were resisting, as well as Maximillian.

T'Prion had been attentively observing him, noticing any change in him.

Each morning Maximillian had wondered in what he was different. He was often thinking of his family, what they would have said seeing him with pointed ears or if he would ever have seen them again.

T'Prion was aware of his thoughts. She didn't really know how to help him but she was silently comforting his restless mind.

At a certain point, Elanor had checked him and stated that the mutation had stabilized.

The Admiral was standing outside of the camp, with T'Prion and Surak. They were considering the endless sea of sand and rocks. The Commander spoke:

"I remember that as a child, my mother often read me a story that related of Surak. It is said that he retired in the desert and there he made the choice to help our planet change. There seemed to be earthquakes, as if nature was communicating with him. T'Khut was like the eye and shadow of an ever present protector and guide. Then, he saw Mount Seleya, for the first time", she paused, "Our walk in this place reminds me of it."

"I wonder if we will find a place similar to Mount Seleya", Surak wondered.

"There is no other place like Mount Seleya, my son, but we will find a new sacred mountain. One that nobody else has ever climbed before", Maximillian commented.

They left short after. They went on walking, as long as their bodies could bear it.

Surak was starting to show signs of fatigue and Maximillian had decided to carry him on his shoulders.

They stopped again and prepared the usual temporary camp. Everyone was moving at a slower pace, hope was leaving them…

The Admiral let himself fall on his blanket, his back was hurting and he was exhausted. T'Prion was away for some reason and he searched her with the eyes and the mind.

She came back with a pot in her hands:

"Doctor Yaht gave me this oil she prepared to massage your back", she said.

"I'll be fine", he replied half asleep.

"Let me at least attempt", she insisted.

He took off his tunic. T'Prion's hands relaxed his whole being, further than his physical body. Her touch reached his mind and soul. It was full of care, devotion and love.

"I will walk tomorrow", Surak said.

"No", Maximillian replied, "I want your mother to repeat what she is doing tomorrow too".

T'Prion raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you would have done that", he said, smiling and sinking into deeper relaxation.

Once the Vulcan Commander noticed he was fast asleep, she stopped and lay near him.

Porter was exhausted too. He was unsure how long he would resist. He got up determined and directly went to Elanor who was still attempting to create some kind of hydration remedy. She was half asleep herself.

"I need to talk to you", the Captain started.

"Yes, sure", she said without interrupting her task.

He approached and took her hands in his.

"We may be dead very soon", he said.

"I am working at postponing that", she replied.

"I know and I trust you, but I want to be sure you know…" before he had a chance to go further, Elanor kissed him.

"I know", she said once their lips parted.

The Captain was speechless. She smiled at him.

"Whether we live or die, I won't let you go", he stated.

"I won't go", she whispered.

Time to leave for one more walk soon arrived.

The company was tidying up things when Surak went out.

The Dragon was standing at a distance. The boy felt called by him.

Short after he rushed to his mother:

"You need to come!" he exclaimed,

T'Prion followed him.

"There is something under here", he said.

The Vulcan Commander went in search of a tool to dig, but she wasn't strong enough to create any hole or beginning of it, in the hard rocky ground. Evoras tried in vain, then Porter and his men.

Maximillian was talking with Spock and finally reached the group.

"We may be unto something", T'Prion told him briefly explaining.

He took the tool and strongly struck the ground, once, twice, and finally he made a small hole.

T'Prion came closer to look into it, but the ground started to shake and collapsed under her feet. Maximillian rushed and grasped her.

"I caught you", he said, relieved.

They stepped backward, but the ground shook more. The group distanced themselves to avoid falling but the couple had already disappeared.

They were still hugging, strongly clinging to each other, falling further, faster and faster. Their only thought was for their children, and when hope was definitely leaving their hearts, their bodies hit the water.

They sank for a few seconds but then Maximillian realized that he could easily stand in the water. Both breathed safely.

"It is water!" T'Prion exclaimed.

"The mission is safe! We are safe!" Maximillian echoed, he kissed her.

They remained a few minutes there, enjoying the touch of water, very warm and slightly salty, as well as their being together. Then they called for their companions but none could hear them.

T'Prion attempted to connect telepathically with Surak but she was unsure he was old enough to use this capacity.

Porter had already fetched a rope-ladder and had thrown it in the hole. He was calling for them.

Finally, the ladder reached them and they went up.

Surak rushed to hug them and T'Prion took off her soaked veil to wet his face.

Water was carried and brought to the camp.

Evoras contacted Ivek by telepathy and left to reach him, carrying water with him.

The human men were still alive and the water saved them, even though they spent several days to reach the camp.

The company had decided to remain there for a few days, in order to rest, drink as much as possible and find food.

They had started exploring the underground which seemed like a lake or a river.

"I have a present for you", Maximillian handled a small crystal to T'Prion. It was whitish with a singular starry shape. "I found it in the water", he explained.

"It is beautiful", she said.

The place was full of crystals, weird plants and some animals which were carefully hiding.

Porter found some fish and cooked them on a fire for all the company but the Vulcan's preferred to eat the plants they had found underground.

"You saved the mission", T'Prion told Maximillian, "no other was strong enough to break this ground and discover the water".

"You saved the mission", he replied, "by choosing to risk and bring me back".

She hadn't thought of it. What had appeared to her like an emotional choice was actually the only right thing to do.

"This place wants to tell us something", she commented.

"Yes, just like T'Khasi shaped Vulcan people into what they are today, New Vulcan is shaping us all into what we will be tomorrow", he said.

"There is a thought growing in you, I can feel it through our bond, but it is still vague or better, you are wondering how to deal with it, because it can bring a revolution here", T'Prion stated.

"Yes", Maximillian replied, "I think all of Surak's teachings should be reviewed, analyzed and applied- as they are- as they were in the origins- not as History interpreted them."

T'Prion didn't say a word but her mind was interrogating him:

"Many Vulcan's appear very proud of not having emotions, yet that is a lie- to the others but also to themselves. This is something Surak never taught or said. He taught to master emotions, especially those leading to entropy, but he also taught to acknowledge them and deal with them, not ignore or suppress them, things that over the years many Vulcan's came to do." The Admiral explained.

"I can't deny it", the Vulcan Commander answered, "Yet one of our techniques to master emotions is avoiding manifesting them and that leads others to think Vulcan's have no emotions. It is a mistake born from ignorance".

"Maybe Vulcan's should design new techniques to master emotions or refine them", Maximillian suggested.

"Do you really think this is the right moment? Would it be logical?" T'Prion wondered.

"It would be natural I think", the Admiral replied, "And Nature is always logical".

T'Prion nodded.

"Of course, now we need to determine the best way to present my suggestion to the High Council- and for that we need to wait for them to come here", he said.

"It gives us time to think", she observed.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, time to think and so many other things we need to achieve", he whispered.

"Maybe more answers will come", she offered.

"I believe that this place helps us finding those answers inside of us. This is the meaning of this." He commented, "Very much like what you said about Surak retiring in the desert. Nature has its language; it is made of challenges and also of gifts. Only once this journey will be done, will we be fully ready to handle the rest…and possibly guide the High Council."

"Will they listen?" T'Prion wondered.

"Probably not, at the beginning, but then if they realize that logic is on our side, they will." He replied, "Their duty is to preserve and conserve the memory of T'Khasi, and ours is to make it fit in this new world"

The next few days were entirely dedicated to exploration of the underground. The solidity of the upper surface was tested to make sure it would not collapse.

The lake was so large that it was impossible to see the end of it. Water was flowing from a higher plane that seemed impossible to reach.

It was hard to determine whether it had been always buried under the rocks and sand, or if at some point, in the very old History of New Vulcan, the lake had been in surface. Evoras' theory was that a huge sandstorm had completely buried it and part of the sand became as solid as rock with centuries passing.

After a few days the scientists had also noticed a crystal, largely present in the bottom of the lake that was irradiating a kind of magnetic field. They soon understood that it was indeed the source of the issues with the electronic devices, such as the tricorders and communicators.

Evoras, T'Prion and all the scientists' present started experiments to try and find a solution, but nothing was found…

During those days, many were the long conversations shared by Maximillian, T'Prion and Spock- mostly about philosophy, new ideas, and ways to organize things.

"People see us as guides", Spock commented at some point, "It could definitely be seen as illogical. I mean I am half human, the Admiral is human and the Commander is his wife. All my life, I felt like an outcast. Now everyone looks up at me, at us, for answers."

"As I often said, Vulcan people start to realize that they need human beings too", Maximillian replied.

"I actually remember a fact, that surely T'Pau would refuse as possible…but years ago…years of the previous…timeline, you could say; some movement was born on Vulcan to leave the Federation".

"What? But why? Who started such a thing?" Maximillian exclaimed.

"Well, let's say that it is a long story…which has no more importance right now", Spock answered, attempting in vain to hide a sense of embarrassment. "In any case, it was solved. A debate took place and people voted in favour of staying in the Federation".

"The consequences of secession would have been disastrous for your family", T'Prion observed.

"It would have been such for your family too", Spock said, "Actually you were called to testify too".

"You met us in your past?" Maximillian asked.

"It was inevitable", the Ambassador replied, "T'Prion's mother is a member of my father's house, even if as a distant parent. Our house counts…counted thousands of members but meeting each of them for some ceremony of special event was very common".

"What did we say?" T'Prion asked.

"You both were torn apart, just like my father. You voted against the secession of course", he said "But the one person whose action struck everyone, was T'Pau".

"Did she vote against it too?" T'Prion asked.

"She died", Spock replied, "And she passed on her Katra to my mother, to a human being- making her become the Eldest Mother of our house".

T'Prion could barely hide her surprise.

"I felt it was important for you to know this fact now. I have no idea how T'Pau or the High Council will welcome your suggestion about considering Surak's teachings in a new and purer light- but if she is the same as she was, there is definitely a possibility of success", Spock stated.

"What of our son, in your past? And the Dragons?" Maximillian asked.

"I was very often off planet and you were living there, so I don't know much of it- then past is past- this timeline cannot be recovered now", Spock answered.

"Maybe it will one day", T'Prion offered, "I mean if our technology becomes advanced enough, we will surely want to save the home world".

"I thought of it too, but at this point I don't know what the right thing to do will be", Spock admitted.

"Time will tell", Maximillian commented, "Yet attempting to change the past may have terrible consequences, we know that more than anyone else. As much as we want to have the home world back, we need to focus on the future, here on New Vulcan".

"Your words are wise", T'Prion whispered.

In this special place of the planet, there was much to discover and experiment: crystals whose energy could definitely become a power resource for the planet, plants that could be eaten or had medicinal properties, and of course, the most precious gift- water. There were also some small animals and insects, most of them were glowing in the dark and were fascinating for Surak. They were all scared at first, hiding at the slightest noise or move around them, then little by little, they came closer and some became very friendly.

"Maybe we could keep them like little Sehlats!" Surak suggested.

"I am not sure if they can live on the surface", T'Prion answered.

"They are made for this underground of course, but with time we may have something like that in our homes. It depends how big the area is. Having a refreshing lake under the house would be a good thing!" Maximillian offered.

"Do you think the underground lake covers the whole planet?" T'Prion asked.

"Hard to say for now, but surely it looks huge", he replied.

T'Prion and a few others had indeed attempted to swim in the lake as far as they could to state the size of it, but part of it was going deeper into the underground. In another, water was disappearing between rocks, surely to go out somewhere but it was impossible to go through it and none of the scientific devices were working to help measuring it.

Evoras had often to hide his frustration not to be able to use the devices.

Elanor was spending always more time with Richard. She was fond of exploring and taking samples of everything, often putting herself in dangerous situations and Porter was following her- at times against her own will- in order to avoid incidents to happen.

"Remember that I am not alone, one of the previous hosts of my symbiont was an explorer, so I know what I'm doing!" she often replied him.

On one occasion, the Trill Commander had climbed a wet rock to take the sample of a weird glowing leaf, she had never encountered before. She had insisted to climb on her own and Porter had accepted, still keeping a very close eye on her.

She managed to take the leaf, and put it accurately in the little pouch she was wearing on her belt. She was going down when one of the rocks she was clinging to collapsed. She fell, screaming but managed to grasp another rock. She was only clinging with one hand and felt helpless.

It took only a few seconds for Porter to launch a solid rope, and climb toward her. He caught her just in time and gently brought her down. He held her for a long while.

She looked at him, thankful, seduced, yet embarrassed:

"I know, you will tell me that you were right. I am sorry…this place is so incredible, so motivational…I tend to be willing to see every tiny part of it, understand it- analyze it…you see…" she said but he didn't allow her to finish. He kissed her with passion.

"I see", he replied once their lips parted. "I guess my job is making sure you don't kill yourself while doing your job", he added.

They remained there for a long time, ignoring the rest of the world.

This place was beautiful, a fresh paradise in the middle of the burning desert.

Maximillian and T'Prion were also often isolating themselves- at times with their son- other times, on their own. They enjoyed the intimacy and mystery of the caves, glowing with wonderful plants, crystals, curious animals.

Their lips often met and their bodies often hugged for long moments, and it was feeling right.

"It would be more logical to go on with the mission", T'Prion said at some point.

"Well, we are doing it", Maximillian replied, "Being here with you, is the best possible way to commune with this place. It allows us to explore it, and we allow it to observe us- as we are and for whom we are right now".

"I hadn't thought of it", the Vulcan Commander admitted, "Your wisdom is growing day after day".

"My human emotional wisdom or your awareness of it", he commented.

"Your people know how to cast out fear. They are not scared to dive into darkness", she offered.

"We are scared, of course we are, but we also find the courage to dive anyway- because we know there is no other way to live", he explained.

"I think my people look at its dark history, and still strives to escape from it- escape from our own violent nature", T'Prion said.

"Escaping doesn't help. Facing it helps", Maximillian advised.

"I know", she whispered.

"And I know you found the courage to face it. Here, but not only", he replied.

"Thanks to your presence I suppose", she continued.

"Not only, maybe I provoke you, I challenge you- but you also welcome it", he stated, "Just like I happily welcome the challenges you put on my path".

She interrogated him with the eyes.

"Any relationship is a challenge, but also a support. It is why it is so important in our lives, to grow, build things together, evolve- as individuals and in this case, also as two species working together", he said.

"We have differences. Together may we become better than the sum of both", T'Prion whispered – this quote was often coming to her mind.

"I guess we should explore all the possible meanings of this phrase of Surak", Maximillian offered.

"Yes, surely, before talking to the High Council about it, we should give it much thinking", the Vulcan lady replied, "Surak has been analyzed over time, contemplated, meditated on, discussed, over and over again".

"Maybe too much, or not enough, or simply seen always from the same point of view", he added.

They were still talking when their son rushed toward them:

"The Dragon has left", he said, gasping.

"Why?" T'Prion asked, "Has something happened?"

"No", the boy replied.

"Now who will guide us?" Maximillian wondered.

"I think I know where the Dragon was heading", Surak answered.

"You think?" T'Prion interrogated.

"Well, I am sure. I know I can do it", the child replied, determined.

"Do you think we should leave now?" the Admiral enquired.

"I don't know but maybe the Dragon wanted to tell us something by leaving", he offered.

"This place is really special", T'Prion said, "but it may be time to go beyond it. Surely the lake I saw while flying may be even more wonderful and we will most probably find T'Lores and Peter there".

"I will gather everyone", Maximillian stated.

There was a quick meeting to plan the next part of the mission. Then, reluctantly, everyone started to prepare. Indeed, this place had enchanted each member of the company in a different way. It offered restoring shade, water, food, new discoveries, mysteries…and there was most probably much more to explore. Everyone had to agree that the mission had to go on though, and surely they would turn back to the cave with even more persons and means to explore it properly.

Nei – The Seed

The long walk started again- walking was indeed the only possible way to travel in this desert. Before starting the exploration, Spock had related of earlier teams gone with shuttles, sand bikes or other transportations- but all of them had failed. Some of those transports had also been retrieved partly destroyed. Most of those who had attempted the exploration had never returned or were found dead. The whole company could understand the many possible reasons of it. The planet was intelligent, it was choosing and allowing only elected people to walk further.

Maximillian was no longer worried about it attempting to kill those who were inhabited by T'Khasi's katra. He was thankful for the gift of the cave, and he started connecting with the planet's spirit too. T'Prion was experiencing the same, either as an individual or through her bond with her husband. Surak wasn't talking much, but he definitely seemed to feel at home on the new world.

The boy was walking ahead of everyone, leading step by step with determination and without hesitation. It was clear that he knew perfectly the direction.

They walked several more days, and those days seemed to pass faster. The sun was warming yet not burning, the supplies were far enough and all the animals or plants they encountered were friendly.

The planet had accepted them- or at least it had ceased to challenge them. Surak knew there was more to come, he knew it would not be that easy, but he did not talk. He felt it was useless and illogical to speak about something that was merely a feeling for him, and that would bring inquietude to his parents.

T'Prion saw the water shining from a distance:

"It is there", she stated.

Surak started to run when he came closer to the lake. T'Lores was there:

"I was waiting for you. You took many days to come", she said.

"I am sorry", the boy replied, "It was not easy to reach this place. How did you manage?"

"I don't know", she answered, "I think I lost my senses in the sandstorm, then I woke up here".

"The Dragon carried you here, I think", Surak said.

T'Lores looked at him with awe in her eyes.

"He did that with me too", T'Prion added, coming closer, "but he carried me to the camp".

Maximillian lifted the little girl and hugged her.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes, this place is great", she answered, "And I also met Peter".

"Where is he?" Maximillian enquired.

"He will meet you soon, but first…I need to do something", she said, a veil of inquietude fell on her eyes.

"What do you have to do?" T'Prion interrogated.

Maximillian put the child down. She went to Surak.

"You need to give me the egg. I have to bring it to a place", she said.

"Where? We can come with you too" the boy exclaimed.

"No", she replied, "I need to go there alone".

Maximillian and T'Prion glanced at each other.

"Is it far?" the Admiral asked somehow worried.

"No", she said.

She stared at Surak. No more words were needed.

The boy handed the egg to her with much care. It was getting warmer and warmer. Its time was coming closer.

T'Lores looked at each of them once more then she headed toward the lake.

She entered the water, calmly, steadily. She walked straight ahead until she disappeared.

Surak was motionless. Maximillian stepped forward but T'Prion put a hand on his arm.

"Why?" he whispered.

"We will surely soon know", she answered.

The sky started to darken all of a sudden. Wind blew stronger and stronger; sand was starting to fly again. The company attempted to reach a place to hide, but there was none: the desert or the lake. The ground started to shake, with increasing intensity. Lightning were tearing the sky apart. Maximillian and T'Prion were hugging Surak.

"This is the answer of New Vulcan", T'Prion stated, in the middle of the chaos, "It is the end".

Maximillian didn't reply. How was it possible he had mistaken so much, thinking the new world was welcoming them? He squeezed his wife and son. There was nothing else he could do.

"Look!" Surak shouted suddenly, "The baby Dragon, he is born!"

A small Dragon went out of the lake flying toward the sky. At the same moment, the ground became stable again, the sky brightened and the wind stopped blowing.

The company was all right. T'Lores went out of the water. Surak was quick to reach her. Maximillian and T'Prion followed.

"I need to show you a place now", the little girl said.

Maximillian turned toward the company:

"Wait for us here", he ordered, "we will be back soon".

T'Lores led them toward the lake. She entered. They followed her. Surak had grabbed the little girl's hand, while T'Prion and Maximillian were walking close to each other.

They went under water. It was clear and they opened their eyes. Only a few feet below, there were stairs, going down. Algae had covered them but they were still intact. T'Lores headed toward them and went even further down. Her family followed. They went through several doors without counting them. Each door was holding back water and at a certain point, they noticed a canal engraved in the rock, made to channel the water elsewhere. They finally entered a room, where they were able to breathe.

"What is this place?" Maximillian asked in awe.

"This is the crystal palace", T'Lores replied.

It was possible to see all around thanks to holes made in the ceiling and covered by a transparent layer of crystal. Everything around was shiny, as if made of the finest diamonds.

"It is incredible", T'Prion said, looking around.

"There is more to it", the little girl replied, leading them further.

They entered another room:

"This is the hall of the mirrors", T'Lores announced.

It was a narrow room, like a corridor. Its walls were made of a different kind of crystal, which reflected perfectly the light and anything around- at least this is what Maximillian and T'Prion thought.

T'Lores took Surak's hand:

"We need to go first", she stated.

They went through the corridor, watching in the mirrors. They whispered something but not even T'Prion's sensible ears were able to hear it.

"Your turn!" Surak shouted, once they had gone through the hall.

Maximillian took T'Prion's hand. They stepped forward, slowly, carefully. They were feeling something weird, impossible to describe.

They stopped in front of a mirror, stunned by the image they were seeing.

"This is …T'Pralena", T'Prion whispered, unable to stop staring at the face she was seeing.

"And… Adenkar. This was his name, I remember it", Maximillian said.

"This place is like the Chamber of Quests of Mount Seleya. These reflects are not ours or better they are reflects of our past lives", T'Prion replied. "Adenkar…" she repeated.

"I took you away from the Monastery, it was attacked; There were too many. You wanted to take with you a few items, sacred for you. Then we ran away, and we walked in the desert, we hid. I thought all had ended there but I was wrong. Now I remember more. We survived and then we joined a Clan, thanks to you healing one of their children", Maximillian explained.

"Yes, now I remember too", T'Prion said.

They remained a few minutes, staring at their past selves. Then, they made one more step, toward the next mirror.

Another image appeared. T'Prion gasped in surprised:

"Those are human beings!" she exclaimed.

"Which means that Adenkar and T'Pralena reincarnated on the Earth", Maximillian observed.

T'Prion considered the round-eared reflect.

"You were the chief of a Clan, I think", she said.

"Something like King and Queen- Images and feelings come to me, but nothing as clear as Adenkar's story", he admitted.

"The same for me", T'Prion added, "We were in contact with T'Pralena's Katra before that is probably why we remember more of this life".

"We may remember more in the future, of all our past lives", he commented.

There was a third mirror, but all it was reflecting, was a Starfleet Admiral dressed in the Vulcan fashion and a Vulcan Commander at his side.

"This is our present life", she stated.

"I wonder what the children saw", he said.

"Maybe they will tell us one day, if they think it is logical to do so", T'Prion replied.

"I suppose so", Maximillian added.

The corridor opened on another room, whose shape was very particular, it was like an eight branches star. The whole room was sustained by crystal shining columns.

"Amazing!" T'Prion commented.

"I wonder who built this place", Maximillian added.

"Probably a very advanced and refined people, whose technology was far beyond ours", she replied.

"But where are they now?" he asked.

"They will tell you", T'Lores intervened, "Listen".

The place was indeed resonating of an intense vibration, like millions of voices humming at the same time.

"Do you understand what they say? Can you communicate with them?" T'Prion asked.

"I cannot do it, but you can", the little girl replied.

"How?" the Commander interrogated.

"You could sing", Maximillian suggested, "Just like you do it with T'Pralena's Ka'athaira".

She nodded, putting her hand on one of the columns. The vibration she received made her body slightly shake. Maximillian held her, and the vibrations reached his body too.

T'Prion started to sing, only vocalizing at the beginning, then singing in Vulcan language. The voices told her their story, and she told them hers, the History of her people, the destruction of T'Khasi, the search for a new world…then she went further and the vibrations became more intense, the voices were now singing in harmony with her voice, calling through time and space…

Once done, silence fell on the room, then the humming became more intense. T'Prion took away her hand from the column and collapsed into Maximillian's arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes", she answered, "the katras of our people, those we thought were lost forever, are saved".

"How so?" he interrogated.

"I called them, with their help, I called them home", she explained.

"Look!" Surak exclaimed.

At the center of the room, there was an altar where T'Lores had previously put the egg. It had obviously melted but when the voices and T'Prion had called the lost Katras of the Vulcan people, the round shaped egg had recovered its form and solidity. It was now made of the purest crystal of this place. It was glowing of the light of billions of katras, saved and brought home.

"How can we thank them?" Surak asked.

"By bringing life back on their world", T'Prion replied.

"I saw it too", Maximillian explained, "images of high cities, wonderful places, and all of a sudden, everything drowning. Survivors building this place as the very last witness of their greatness and as the precious sanctuary of their souls."

"This is what was directing the planet, the weather, and animals. It was protecting this place", T'Prion added.

"That is why I had to come here", T'Lores explained, "I was the only one who could do it."

"Why?" Maximillian asked.

"Because of what I saw in the third mirror", she said, "I was there other times".

"The Dragon egg was the gift, the seed for the new life to grow here", Surak explained.

"The Dragons will live here and protect this place forever", T'Lores stated.

"It will be our new Mount Seleya", the boy added.

"Yes and no", T'Lores replied, "This is the heart of T'Khasi and New Vulcan united. Not everyone will be allowed there. There is another place for more public rituals, elsewhere".

"Makes perfect sense", Maximillian answered.

"Were we here other times?" T'Prion asked, "This place feels familiar to me".

"Yes", T'Lores said, "But the third mirror reveals itself fully only at the right time".

"We need to go back to the company now", Maximillian said, "There is much to do".

Spock and the others were eagerly waiting for their return. Evoras rushed toward them as soon as they went out of the lake:

"The communicators, as well as all the devices are now working normally", he announced, attempting to hide his excitement and joy behind the curtain of his Vulcan education.

Everyone was relieved; some of the scientists had already been beamed up on the USS Adventure.

The three Dragons reached the company, they were all right…and seemingly from nowhere, Peter came out.

"I knew you were alive!" Surak exclaimed. He searched something in the bag he was always carrying with him, and handled a small box to the young scientist.

"Those are my former Sehlats hair, could you create Sehlats from this?" he asked, hopeful.

Peter opened the box and considered it. He glanced at T'Prion and Maximillian.

"You did it with the Dragons!" the boy added.

"And you think that I can do it again I suppose. It is great you conserved this hair, I will definitely work on it." Peter concluded.

"Thank you", Surak replied.

"How did you find this place?" Maximillian asked.

"The Dragons led me there, it was not easy. Things changed when T'Lores arrived though, it seemed she already knew everything here", he said.

Spock joined them, eager to know more about the place under the lake:

"What happened over there?" Spock asked "What is there?"

Maximillian and T'Prion glanced at each other.

"I think it is fair for you to see it by yourself", Maximillian replied.

He turned toward T'Lores, she nodded.

"Without you, we would have never discovered this place", T'Prion added.

"Without me, there would have been no need to discover it", Spock replied, visibly burdened.

"It seems that many are thankful", the Vulcan Commander continued.

T'Lores grasped Spock's hand firmly.

"Come with me", she simply said, "wait for us here".

Maximillian looked at them entering the lake, in disbelief. He had just obeyed the order of a four-year-old little girl. He considered Surak and for a moment, he didn't see his son, but a full grown-up man.

T'Prion switched on her tricorder and started to gather data.

"Aren't you thinking of coming back on board at some point?" Maximillian asked.

"Yes, of course", she replied, still focused on the device, "I just want to understand a bit more of this place before that".

"Fair enough", he answered.

She briefly consulted with the other scientists.

Spock and T'Lores came back soon after. He spent some moments on his own, simply staring at the lake's calm water.

Once T'Prion was done with her scientific review of the place, he headed to her.

"Thank you", he said.

"Why thanking me?" she asked.

"You started something here, you allowed them to speak and you told them our story", he replied.

"Someone else would have done the same", she commented.

"Maybe, but nobody else did", he answered, "It seems now that everything had a purpose, as if we were meant to find this place…" he paused. "The cost was still too high", he whispered.

"The katras of our ancestors are safe", she stated.

"Yes, they are. The rest is the past and dust", he added.

"I think it is time for the High Council to come", T'Prion observed.

The Ambassador nodded.

T'Prion reached Maximillian.

"Ready to get onboard?" the Admiral asked.

"I will return to the main camp and report", Spock said, "then in a few days, we will meet here, with the High Council".

Part of the company followed Spock, while the others were beamed up.

Odonlar s'vesht – Treasures from the past

As soon as they materialized on board, Admiral Spencer rushed to hug T'Prion.

"I am sorry but I really had to do that", he said. "For a moment, I thought you were…" the words remained stuck in his throat.

"We are all right", the Vulcan Commander replied coldly.

"I guess you have much to relate of your adventure", he continued.

"We came across very interesting events to say the least", Maximillian replied.

"I want to know everything!" Spencer said.

"We will write a detailed report", T'Prion stated, "We also need to contact the High Council on Earth".

"Of course, they actually attempted to contact you several times, it seemed important but I could not do anything to help. In any case, now you need some rest", Spencer suggested.

"We are all right. Many things still need to be done. Please inform the High Council that we are at their disposal", the Vulcan Commander replied.

"You will never change!" Spencer exclaimed laughing.

Doctor Yaht asked to check every member of the company involved in the mission on New Vulcan. She started with Richard Porter.

"Everything's ok", she stated.

"Will you remain on board or will you choose to go on world again?" he asked.

"It depends on the orders I receive I suppose", she answered, "if there are enough Doctors among Vulcan people, I might not be needed".

"You can still go there to analyze new plants. I bet you can find more of them, plus you know about human physiology too, which may definitely be useful there", Porter argued.

"Will you be beamed down?" she inquired.

"Yes, I will escort the High Council there", he replied.

There was a silence. So much had happened and so much could be said.

"About what happened…" Elanor started.

"I want to stay with you, wherever you go", he replied, holding her tight.

"Me too, but we have our lives, our duty to Starfleet", she pointed.

"Many are the married officials who still carrying on their duties, together", he stated, "Like Admiral Williams and his wife".

She nodded. They kissed, until the communicator rang to inform Doctor Yaht that Maximillian and T'Prion were there.

"You are completely fine, both", she commented after checking them.

"The children?" T'Prion asked, knowing they had been checked earlier.

"They are fine too", Elanor replied.

"What about the mutation?" Maximillian inquired.

"It has gone no further. I think it stabilized right now", the Doctor stated.

"Does the fact of being on New Vulcan modify our body structure?" T'Prion asked.

Elanor was surprised of the question, but had suspected of something of that kind before.

"Of course, any place affects our body in some way. I still need to conduct researches about the new world but nothing of significance appears to me for now. What happened with you Admiral was a chemical reaction provoked by mixing the insect's venom with your blood and your wife's", she explained.

"It makes sense", he replied.

They left the room.

"I was under the impression that I was becoming almost…human there", T'Prion whispered.

"And I became more Vulcan", Maximillian added, "I think your impression is mostly linked to the emotional pressure you were experiencing there, and with my influence, that you may have felt more intense during the mission".

"You could very well be right", she said.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"I am… feeling back to normal", she answered.

"And what do you think is the best?" he interrogated.

"I don't know", she admitted.

They reached their cabin. T'Prion started working more about music.

"You work too much", Maximillian told her.

"T'Pau is the Eldest Mother of what is left of Surak's House, I cannot disappoint her", she said.

"You will not", he whispered gently kissing her head.

Only a few minutes after those words, the com-link rang. Admiral Spencer informed Maximillian that T'Pau was willing to talk with him.

As soon as he got connected to the Earth, he politely greeted T'Pau and started reporting on the mission but the Vulcan lady interrupted him immediately:

"I will surely read your report about the mission and join you on New Vulcan as soon as possible, but I have called you for another matter, utterly important", she said.

Maximillian froze:

"Did something happen to my family? To the Vulcan Community?" he asked.

"I want to know about a certain book I found in your library", T'Pau continued without answering his question.

The Admiral was about to reply in a passionate way but restrained himself. He looked at T'Prion, still absorbed in her work. She felt his eyes on her and turned to him, her look was calm and composed.

"Where and when did you purchase the volume of History of Sciences?" was T'Pau's question.

"What?" Maximillian replied in disbelief. He was just back from a mission that had almost cost his life and his family's. He had made important discoveries for all the Vulcan's and T'Pau only wanted to know about a book…

At this point, T'Prion reached him, having understood his thoughts through their bond.

"If T'Pau asks you this question, it is surely of importance", she whispered.

"There are more than a thousand books in my library, with all due respect, how could I possibly remember where and when I got each of them?" he replied.

"You need to remember. If you found it on Vulcan, chances are we cannot find more of it but if not, if there is the slightest possibility to track it down, then we need to try." She said

"May I ask why it is so important?" the Admiral asked "I mean this book is nothing special, the information contained in it are easy to find on any History of Sciences volume written by Federation authors".

"I am not interested in the content of the book, Admiral, but at a letter, folded into its cover", she answered.

"Which letter?" he inquired.

"A letter that could be the most precious writing left of our civilization", she stated.

Maximillian looked at T'Prion, silent.

"The hand writing is very clear and the signature reports the name of Surak", she explained.

"A hand-written letter from Surak himself, hidden in one of my books?" the Admiral repeated to make sure he had understood well.

"Exactly Admiral", the lady said, "and of course, if we found one, maybe we can find more of them".

"Certainly", Maximillian paused, "Let me think…History of Sciences…"

T'Prion closed her eyes and attempted to search in his memories too.

"A market place", she whispered.

"Yes, there was a place near Shi'Kahr, where many old books could be found", he added, "but I don't think I bought it there. There were no books related to science there".

"A space station", T'Prion said.

"The game…" he whispered, "Years ago, when I was Captain of the USS Timeless, I had to connect with a gamer, for information essential for a diplomatic mission I was involved in. In order to get the data I needed, I played a few times with him- and one evening, he played this book, and I won it. It was the most hazardous and ridiculous way to acquire a book. I only looked at it long after and was glad it related to sciences".

He related his memories to T'Pau:

"The name of this man?" she asked.

"I need to review the reports of this mission. I can find it", he stated.

"Very well, please send me this information as soon as possible", the Vulcan lady said just before greeting and ending the call.

"T'Prion", he started, "This man was important for my mission, because he was very often in contact with Romulans. As far as I know, he had no link to Vulcan though, so I wonder how this book and the letter may have come in his possession…"

"Maybe he himself had won the book at some game", the Vulcan Commander offered, "We need to read the report made of this mission and find any information about him".

"Let's ask the computer", he said.

They headed to the Archives room and Maximillian started asking reports of his former mission.

"The man was called Erick Sergei Sterk, a human half German and Russian. It seems like he was a former Starfleet Officer some twenty years before I crossed his way. He served on the USS Epic", he announced.

"Interesting", T'Prion commented.

"You know something of it?" he asked.

"When I was studying at the Academy, I delighted myself in reading anything I could find about the diplomatic missions involving my people. The USS Epic is sadly famous for having hosted the most disastrous negotiation ever. An attempt to bring Vulcan's and Romulans together again- at least find some kind of agreement."

"What happened?" the Admiral inquired.

"The negotiation was sabotaged and turned into a blood bath. Everyone involved died, everyone, apart from one Ambassador…" she paused, "The only survivor is Sarek".

"Then Sarek may record more about it!" Maximillian exclaimed.

"He does", she continued, "There is a detail which no report ever mentioned. The Romulans brought a gift to the Vulcan's. It was concealed in a book".

"Could it be…this book?" the Admiral wondered.

"Well, a volume about History of Sciences has nothing special and can certainly not be considered as a valuable gift for such an occasion…unless the real gift was other", She offered.

"Of course, those on Romulus who still wanted to make peace with Vulcan had to conceal a letter written by Surak", he continued.

"If most of the Romulans had found it, they would have destroyed it without any doubt", she stated.

"So this letter was conserved on Romulus for so much time…"he said.

"We don't know for sure how much time it remained there of course", she answered, "In any case, Sarek can surely identify the book. This is the best place to start".

"Now I wonder, at the time of the negotiation why did Sarek not take the book if it was so precious?" he asked.

"He told me that he almost got killed, there was no time to lose. He managed to get out of the room and alerted immediately the security. He thought of saving lives, unhappily they got there too late, and the book disappeared", she explained.

T'Prion contacted Sarek in the way she usually did before leaving Earth. A female voice replied, informing the Commander that the Ambassador was out on a delicate mission.

"What happened?" T'Prion asked.

"This is reserved information", was the answer.

"Contact T'Pau", Maximillian suggested.

His wife nodded and soon after the cool voice of the Vulcan lady answered.

T'Prion explained to her their discoveries and suggested her to talk with Sarek.

"The Ambassador is busy solving a diplomatic incident happened with an emotional young man, who attacked one of the volunteers", she said.

"How did it happen?" the Commander asked.

"The boy was already under the supervision of a Kohlinahr Master before the destruction of the home world. Of course, this event made him even more unbalanced. The team in charge of taking care of those individuals did their best, but the incident happened anyway. The parents of the boy who was injured by him are naturally furious, and Sarek needs to use all his skills to avoid this situation to escalate", T'Pau explained.

""Understandable", T'Prion answered, "How is the situation as a whole for our community? And family?"

"Everything is proceeding as planned. We were informed of your discoveries on New Vulcan and are preparing to reach you there", she said.

"Very well", the Commander replied, greeting and ended the call.

She remained silent but Maximillian could read an immense sadness in her eyes, even though she was obviously trying to hide it.

"Things will be easier for all Vulcan's once the whole community will be settled on the new world", he encouraged.

"It is logical to think so", she answered coldly, "I believe this is why T'Pau asked me for music, to help our people find their way back home, maybe".

"Most probably", he whispered, "New beginnings are never easy, but they also carry in them many promises, and possibilities".

T'Prion nodded. They hugged and reached their cabin where the Commander went on with her musical work.

"I wonder if Spock knows anything of the book, or on this negotiation Sarek was part of" Maximillian wondered, almost for himself. T'Prion heard it anyway.

"Sarek and Spock don't talk much", she replied, "but it may be worth contacting him".

Maximillian left T'Prion at her work and called for Spock.

"My father never related anything to me about it. I think he talks more with your wife than with me actually", was Spock's answer, "This discovery is fascinating in any case."

His thoughts traveled in time. He was still unsure whether revealing what he knew and had lived was the right way to go, but he spoke:

"In my timeline, in my future, I was part of a unification project, with the Romulans", he explained, "I never knew anything of a letter but I remained on Romulus some times to teach the Vulcan Ways to a group who wanted unification. I attempted a more official way but it failed. Basically Romulans used it as a mean to conquer Vulcan. Happily I was not alone and we stopped this from happening. After that, I understood that the only way to go was educating those who were willing to listen."

"So there are actually Romulans willing to listen", Maximillian echoed.

"Or there will be", T'Prion replied.

"I have reasons to think that in a way, at least a few Romulans were always willing to reconcile with us. Generations of Romulans hiding their thoughts", Spock commented.

"This is probably how the letter was conserved there for a time", Maximillian said.

"We should find those people", T'Prion offered.

Maximillian, T'Prion, their children were beamed down again.

They discovered that a temporary house had been prepared for them, not far from the houses built for the High Council members.

Short after their arrival, Sarek contacted Maximillian, confirming that the book was indeed the gift the Romulan Ambassador had brought during the failed negotiation.

"The content of the letter will be revealed once the High Council is settled on the New World…I saw it and I can tell that its meaning is highly significant," he said, "I have always thought that a dialogue with Romulans was illogical, but reading this letter brings a new light on this".

Some days passed by, and the USS Splendor was on her way toward New Vulcan. Her name was reflecting well her might. Upgraded at the most, this ship was designed to hold diplomatic events, and the cabins were particularly comfortable and richly furnished. The High Council members were all on board, as well as many Vulcan families and the most problematic young people.

They were beamed down, and welcomed with great ceremony.

Sarek was observing his son. Yet in front of him, stood a man much elder than himself. He felt proud of him but he showed no sign of it.

Maximillian asked of the diplomatic incident he had solved right before leaving Earth:

"Things ended up in the best way but it became urgent to bring children with issues here, far from the sight of other species that are unable to fully understand our nature", he said.

"I wish to meet him", the Admiral asked.

"He is wild, highly emotional and unbalanced", Sarek replied.

"Much like a human teenager then", the Officer commented.

"Very well, a meeting with him can be organized, Admiral", the Ambassador concluded.

"What about the letter?" T'Prion inquired.

"The High Council will hold a special session to read it, tomorrow. Of course, your family will be invited", Sarek said.

"Thanks", the Commander answered.

The next day, Master Denak led Maximillian to the young man who had provoked the diplomatic incident. Indeed, the Kohlinahr Master had attempted to help the boy, in vain.

The Admiral entered the room, it was furnished as nicely as possible but of course, it was clear that much was still to be done.

The boy was sitting on the floor, his back resting against the wall, his head bowed; his eyes empty. He may have probably been around fifteen years old.

Maximillian considered him for a while then came closer. He raised his hand in the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper", he said.

No answer came back. The boy didn't move or react at all.

"I am Admiral Maximillian Williams", he continued, sitting on the floor, next to the boy.

"Leave me alone", the teenager said.

"I don't think leaving you alone would be of any help", the Admiral commented.

"There is nothing you or anyone else can do", he stated.

"Why not?" the human man inquired.

"It is too late", the boy exclaimed getting up and attempting to hide his tears.

Maximillian got up and reached him.

"At least let me try. Why is it too late? To save T'Khasi? Of course, it is too late, but we are here, on this new world. T'Khasi lives in us", the Admiral said full of hope.

"I disappointed my father, I disappointed everyone", the boy replied, bursting now totally into tears.

Maximillian hugged him.

"Now it is too late", he repeated, "Too late to turn back, to ask for forgiveness, to make my father proud, it is too late".

"I disappointed my father too, when I chose to live on Vulcan. I am keeping on disappointing him each time I leave, but sons also need to choose for themselves", he explained gently.

"Not in the Vulcan world", the boy replied.

"What's your name?" Maximillian asked.

"Sanshiin", he replied.

"Would you tell me what happened with your father, Sanshiin?" the Admiral interrogated.

The boy looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"You have no reason to talk to me, of course, but if there is a solution to your struggle, then it is definitely better to seek for it with another person, don't you think so? Would you allow me to do that?" Maximillian said.

Sanshiin nodded.

"You seem different. You seem not to want to judge me", he said.

"Nobody can judge others really", the Admiral replied.

Sanshiin started:

"My house is noble, so it was logical for my parents to choose a noble bond-mate for me. We were only seven. Then, I met another girl at the Science Academy, she was called T'Pren. She was not noble enough for my family though, so my parents forbad me to see her. That is when I started to disobey. So my father found a way to send her family on a colony, on another planet, to stop me from seeing her again. I rebelled more and so I was judged too emotional, and I was sent to a Kohlinahr Master. Then…the home world was destroyed, and all ended", he said, bowing his head.

Maximillian was silent for a moment:

"Your father saved the life of T'Pren, her and her family are surely still alive on this colony far from T'Khasi", Maximillian offered.

Sanshiin raised his head, his eyes were shining.

"I had never thought of that", he whispered. "Do you really think they are alive somewhere? Do you think they'll ever come here?" he asked eagerly.

"I believe that all Vulcan will gather here- and if you know the name of her family, I can search for them, and even contact them", the Admiral said.

"Thank you", the boy exclaimed, "I don't know how to show my gratitude".

"There could be one thing", Maximillian suggested, "Maybe you could write a letter to apologize for the incident you provoked on Earth, with this volunteer you attacked".

"I will", Sanshiin replied immediately, "He was just asking too many questions then… I don't know, I just struck him. I ask forgiveness for it".

"Good", the Admiral replied.

When Maximillian handed the letter to Sarek, the Ambassador could hardly hide his surprise.

"How did you manage?" he asked.

"Let's say that I allowed him to vent his emotions and there is also more I can do for him." He paused, "Actually, I would like to see the boy other times".

"Of Course", Master Denak replied.

He greeted them and related everything to his wife.

"Next time I want you to come and meet him too if you wish", he offered.

T'Prion nodded and helped him search for T'Pren's family.

The special Council session was held short after.

It was their first meeting in the great hall made in the main cave.

"It has something of Pelasht Fortress", T'Prion whispered.

"It was our thought too", Spock replied.

Everyone took a seat, but Sarek was standing. The letter was in his hands. He unfolded it. A paper letter wasn't really something easy to find, not even among the very old documents as Vulcan people have preferred using technological devices to communicate for many centuries- even in Surak's time. That was making the letter even more precious. The Ambassador felt the weight of the paper, yet its frailty in his hands. He considered the colour of the ink and the perfection of the calligraphy. It was ancient but he had been studying the text since he had first put his eyes on it. He took a deep breath, and started to read, hiding his emotion under the thick veil of discipline:

"To my brothers and sisters who are leaving:

Brothers and sisters, this is what we are. All of us were born on this world, and grew up in the same desert, nurtured by the same sun.

T'Khasi, our mother, needs us to reconsider our way of life. Only after days of deep meditation, did I design the way I believe can save us all.

Emotions lead to violence, violence leads to entropy, entropy leads to destruction.

Nobody finds interest in destruction. Everyone will end losing everything.

I can understand your wish to maintain your emotional state but my way is not designed to totally suppress emotions. We are living beings, with a fire inside. This fire needs to be controlled, otherwise it expresses as the external fire of conflict and war which is slowly killing T'Khasi.

Controlling the emotions which lead to entropy is our only way to survive.

Fear is especially dangerous. We need to cast out fear.

That way of life won't make us weaker; it will make us stronger and more united.

Survival of our planet asks you to follow this new way of life, or to leave. It was decided, and voted.

Yet I don't want to give up on you, brothers and sisters.

I firmly believe in the IDIC, the infinite diversity in infinite combinations.

We are different, yet I am sure we can still find a way to live together and preserve T'Khasi.

Please, do listen to my words.

I will be at your disposal to talk further of this proposal.

Please, consider it.

Together, we can build a new world of peace and prosperity.

Live Long and Prosper."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Investigations have started to research how long this letter remained on Romulus, who preserved it for so long and if there are other ones somewhere." Sarek started "This of course opens the door to new perspectives for diplomatic relationships with Romulan people."

"I think the failed negotiation you took part of was about that", Maximillian commented.

"Yes", the Ambassador replied, "but we had no possibility to even start it. It all began with a message sent by a rogue Romulan. He was outcast for some hidden reason- which now is clearer to me. He wanted to talk to me about organizing a negotiation meeting; he said he had a precious gift for the Vulcan people. He seemed to have friends, especially his bond-mate but it came out that his own parents strongly disagreed with his views."

"Making any kind of peace with us would have meant to upset totally the Romulan culture", T'Prion said.

"Exactly", Sarek replied, "They were not ready at Surak's time, and after centuries, the situation was unchanged. I almost lost my life realizing it".

Spock remained silent.

"Now things are changed", Maximillian intervened, "T'Khasi is no more- and this is the result of these centuries of conflict. Much harm was done. The Romulans followed the way of revenge- even though I am aware that Nero's action cannot be seen as a whole people's action. In any case, we are following the way of Surak- so instead of seeking revenge- now is the right moment to show them our way. Now we can propose them peace again, forgiveness, and the possibility to build a new world together- as Surak wanted and asked in this long forgotten letter".

"It is wise, it even sounds logical- yet it is risky", T'Pau stated.

"It is risky, yet Surak invites us to cast out fear", the Admiral answered, "His ways are not easy, and full of risks. Casting out fear requires courage and strength- but as he wrote- there is no room for anything else until we cast out fear".

"Our people have been living in fear for too long", T'Prion added, "fear to be like our violent ancestors, fear of our own emotions, our own inner fire. We need to cast out this fear once and for all. This is the heart of Surak's teachings".

"We have been cultivating this way for centuries", Denak intervened.

"Yes, you have- but now you need to go deeper with it. You are mostly in control of your emotions, yet you still fear them. This is the mistake, this is how Surak is betrayed, in a very subtle and almost unconscious way", Maximillian stated.

"What do you suggest, Admiral?" T'Pau asked coldly.

"I suggest reviewing and reconsidering Surak's Way, in a new light, with new eyes- with no fear", he replied.

"It seems like the best moment to do it", T'Prion said.

"Many experiments have already been conducted with much risk and no success- but we will give it much thought, Commander", T'Pau answered, "I propose to have these meetings each two or three days: part of it will be dedicated to Surak, another part, to New Vulcan's organization and another part, to diplomatic affairs."

Much was talked about organization and of the scientists' team representative who presented a plan for birth enhancement and mating rituals. Much was said about the planet's resources, building process and the meeting ended with a distribution of tasks.

Once the High Council had left the room, Sarek, Spock, Maximillian and T'Prion remained together.

"We need to handle the project of peace with the Romulans with much care", Spock said.

Sarek looked at him, "Any suggestion?"

"We need to find the right persons to talk to", Spock replied.

Torvan n'fa-wak – Building the future

Once Doctor Yaht heard of the plan for birth enhancement, she asked a word with T'Prion:

"I can't hide from you that I am worried of what I learnt", she confessed, "Enhancing births in a lab is fine. Vulcan people are well known for genetic enhancement too, but youth mating before time and inducing Pon Farr more often seem risky to me".

"A lot of thought was put into those questions before taking such decisions. Tests have been also made, and researches conducted. I trust our scientists to choose the best for our people. They actually decided to eventually induce even the conception of twins, which was something we avoided until now", T'Prion paused, "As a woman, what I consider the most problematical is the fact that if all Vulcan women focus mostly of conceiving and raising children, the time they dedicated to work and study will be reduced. The whole function and role of the women may become merely motherly instead. Vulcan has always been ruled by women…what will it be in the future?"

"Well, women should react then!" Elanor exclaimed, "Don't let males dictate what you have to do. Take your freedom, impose your views too".

"T'Pau herself approved this plan, because there is no choice Doctor Yaht. Our species is risking extinction", the Commander stated.

Elanor stood silent.

"I think Vulcan women will be fine. I don't think we will lose our predominant role in our society, it may only be…different in some way", T'Prion added.

"And you are afraid of it, aren't you?" the Doctor commented.

"Of course not, I am just…wondering", the Vulcan woman answered.

Elanor nodded, not fully convinced.

They were still talking, when Spock entered the room. He wanted to speak with Doctor Yaht.

T'Prion headed toward the door:

"Please, stay, Commander", Spock asked, "I think you will be of help for that matter".

There was a silence. Elanor and T'Prion were waiting for Spock to speak but it was clear that what he had to say cost him a lot:

"Doctor Yaht", he started, "Do you know of the Bendii Syndrome".

"It is a fatal disease which affects Vulcan's over the age of 200, debilitating their emotional control", she replied, "It is very rare though".

"I am unsure of your present age, Ambassador but I don't think you are affected by it", T'Prion said.

"Not me, and not now", he replied, "I am not sure whether my telling you what I know will help at all, but I…feel it is logical to do so."

"We will surely maintain secrecy about it", Elanor reassured.

"In many years from today, my father will die from Bendii Syndrome", Spock stated, "I saw it happened".

"Not Sarek", T'Prion whispered.

"That is the reason why I thought that maybe you could conduct researches to prevent it, Doctor Yaht", he said.

"I promise you that I will do all I can to discover a remedy to prevent your father from being affected by it. Maybe here on New Vulcan, I can find medicines that will help in that", Elanor replied.

"Thank you, Doctor", Spock said.

"I think you should tell your father", T'Prion suggested, "Maybe, you could even mind-meld with him, to show him. Not only that but also the life he had with your mother. What is now denied to him…"

"Our degree of intimacy is not close enough to do such a thing Commander", Spock replied, with obvious sadness in his voice, "My father and I are merely strangers".

"It's up to you to change this fact", the Commander stated.

"He is the one who refused to talk to me for years after I decided to join Starfleet", he explained.

"Time has passed. Much has changed now", T'Prion offered, "He may not be willing to talk to his young son, but he may find logical to listen to a man who is elder than he is now".

"I have to admit that it is definitely weird to look at him now and see him younger than me", Spock said.

"Exactly", T'Prion answered, "you are the wise old experienced man now".

"I will make an attempt then", he concluded, "Thank you".

He left the room.

"Do you think it will work?" Elanor asked.

"I have no idea. Both Sarek and Spock can be very stubborn, but I think Sarek needs to know. He deserves to know, and he also deserves a chance to talk with his son", T'Prion said.

T'Prion reached Maximillian:

"I have contacted T'Pren's family", he said, "They are heading here and offered to take Sanshiin with them".

"That is very good news", T'Prion replied, "Did you tell him?"

"I thought you could come with me for that", he suggested.

She nodded and headed to the house where the boy was now living.

When the couple returned, they found Spock waiting for T'Prion:

"How did it go?" she asked.

"I thought of it a lot and I believe that you should be present", he said.

The Commander nodded.

"I'll join you in a minute", she told her husband.

She asked a word with Sarek, who immediately received her; when he saw Spock, his face changed and hardened.

"Your son has important things to show you", T'Prion said.

Sarek nodded coldly.

"It is appropriate for me to take my leave", the Commander stated.

"I don't see why", the Ambassador argued.

"Sarek…"she started, looking straight into his eyes, "certain things just need to be done, it is logical".

She left the room.

"So what should I see?" Sarek asked.

"If you agree, we will mind-meld. It is the best way for you to see all I have lived and seen in these many years. I am old. I witnessed much. This can help you with your present duty…plus I think it is fair for mother", Spock said, fighting against tears.

Sarek nodded.

Spock proceeded with the mind-meld. Both men learnt things they could never have imagined from the other. Spock realized how deep his father's love for him was and for his mother. Sarek saw Amanda by his side for many more years. He saw his son dying and turning back to life, he saw him growing old. Then he saw missions, he saw Perrin, and then, he saw his own end.

The mind-meld ended. Intense emotions were invading both men. Silence had fallen in the room, but words were not needed. The silence was no longer a wall between a disappointed father and a rebel son, the silence was filled with a care that needed no sound to express.

"Your mother was beautiful until the end", Sarek whispered after a while.

"I didn't want to wound you by my decision to join Starfleet. I didn't feel at ease on Vulcan. I felt…" Spock confessed.

"You are not only my son, you are also Amanda's, and I probably ignored it for too long", the Ambassador admitted.

"I cannot change the fate of Mother but Doctor Yaht and our scientists may change yours", Spock stated.

"This knowledge you gave me, my son, will surely modify my way of dealing with it", Sarek said, "You have my gratitude, and respect, Spock".

They spent some more time talking then they greeted and parted to fulfill their tasks.

"I think your suggestion about Sarek and Spock mind-melding will change many things between them", Maximillian said, once his wife had related him her conversation with Spock.

"It is risky, but I believe they need to solve their situation, not only for their family", she stated.

"I had to admit that the thought of asking a mind-meld with Spock touched me", he confessed.

"Me too", T'Prion echoed, "Seeing how our life was there, in this different timeline. Seeing our son grown up…yet I am not sure it is a good idea. It is for Sarek and Spock because too many things are untold between them. This is an occasion, and if anything in Spock's knowledge can help rebuild or preserve our civilization, then Sarek will use it".

"I trust he would tell us if something was important", Maximillian said, "I wonder if things went in a different way for this failed negotiation meeting…and if the letter was ever found".

"Spock didn't say anything about it", T'Prion replied, "Actually, we need to search more information here and now".

"And what about the Crystal Palace?" Maximillian asked, "Should the High Council see it?"

"I think so yet, I don't know", his wife answered.

Later they spoke to Surak and T'Lores about it.

"Only T'Pau for now", the little girl replied.

"Why not the others?" Maximillian asked.

"If they try to take control of the place, chances are, we will be in trouble", Surak explained.

"Makes sense", T'Prion commented.

They were still in conversation when Sarek joined them.

"Thank you Commander", he said, "the…meeting I had with my son was definitely fascinating".

"We were wondering if the failed negotiation went in a different way in this…other time you saw", T'Prion inquired.

"It appeared to me as the same, but the letter seemed to have remained buried in the Admiral's library", the Ambassador replied.

"I really never found it?" Maximillian exclaimed in awe.

"In the other timeline, you were seldom coming to Earth. You were mostly on T'Khasi." Sarek said

"So the destruction of the home world brought this new occasion of an eventual future peace with the Romulans", T'Prion commented.

"Eventually", the Ambassador repeated, "Chances are it will fail again, but this time, we have more arguments to bring up".

"Any news about the investigations?" Maximillian asked.

"Nothing for now", Sarek replied, "It seems this letter was unique, and we cannot know whether Surak managed to have any other contacts with the Romulans before or after their departure from T'Khasi".

"History can take time to fully reveal to us", T'Prion said.

"I will go back to Earth." Sarek stated, "I will personally supervise the investigations and of course I will fulfill my duties as Ambassador. All the Vulcan's will most probably move here but the Embassy needs to go on. New Vulcan has many valuable persons to take care of her-self".

They greeted.

Sarek waited until all the ships had beamed down his people.

A massive welcome ceremony was organized as well as a ritual by a Priestess, to bless the place.

T'Pren and her family were there. Her seeing Sanshiin again was really touching, even by Vulcan standards.

T'Luminareth had arrived too.

Once all the celebrations, blessings and welcomes were done, Sarek left with one of the ships directed to Earth.

The USS Adventure was still in orbit, and people were regularly coming and going on world.

Spock had personally escorted T'Pau to the Crystal Palace, yet only T'Lores entered with the old Lady. Admiral Williams with T'Prion and Surak were waiting on the lake shore.

When T'Pau went out, her face had changed. She looked younger, yet wiser. She remained in silence for a long while.

"This place teaches much of our new home, its former inhabitants and our own selves", she stated. "You don't think the rest of the High Council should know of it?" She asked.

"It would be risky", T'Prion said,

"It is my thought too. They are not ready for now- but- one day they need to go there." She declared

"Certainly", T'Prion replied.

Spock and T'Pau left short after to get back to the main city in process of building.

"I will make an experiment now", T'Prion said, revealing T'Pralena's Ka'athaira wrapped in a precious material.

She asked her family to come too. T'Lores guided them, as usual- but this time, they accessed the star-shaped room from another door.

"The Hall of Mirrors should only be crossed in significant moments", T'Lores explained.

The voices and sounds of the former planet's people were still chanting through the crystal columns.

"They are happy", T'Lores said.

T'Prion sat crossed legged, and Maximilian sat behind her. The Commander started to play, softly caressing the strings with her fingers. She closed her eyes and listened to the crystal's choir. She responded with the Ka'athaira. Images started floating in her mind again: T'Pralena's life but not only. It was mixed with other past lives' glimpses- as well as data coming from the souls inhabiting the Crystal Palace. Some were Vulcan; others were part of the ancient people who had built this place.

Maximillian was sharing her thoughts, the images, and the information. He was delighted.

Once the moment came, she stopped and listened to the echo and choir eternally going on.

"This place is a space ship", she stated.

"I caught the idea of it too but it was vague", Maximillian replied.

"It can be a space ship", T'Lores confirmed, "Yet it is not. It is meant to remain where it is but if any danger should appear, then it can just fly away".

"How does it work?" Maximillian asked, "Where are the engines?"

"No need for engines", Surak intervened, "the crystals contain enough energy for it".

"It is an incredible energy source indeed", the Admiral commented, "Reason why only those who are ready will know of it. The planet has many other resources we can use and develop".

"I think those who are not ready would drown", T'Lores explained, "The doors would simply not open".

"How do they know who is ready?" T'Prion asked.

"I am not sure, but I think they use a form of telepathy." she said

"In a way they are still alive", Maximillian replied.

"Part of them is alive, still existing and able to guide us", T'Prion whispered, "I am thankful for it, because they know this world much better than we do. Now we have the responsibility to preserve it, and they can help us by directing our actions toward the best results for the whole planet".

Right after T'Prion pronounced these words, the light coming from outside stopped on a point of the wall, forming the shape of an arched window. Maximillian glanced at his wife.

"What is it?" he asked, almost to himself.

"T'Lores?" T'Prion interrogated.

"I have never seen it before", the child replied.

"It may be only a reflect", Maximillian offered.

"Let's examine it", T'Prion concluded.

She came closer, the others followed her. She put a hand on the reflect; the crystal stone was warm. It was vibrating and it slightly moved under her hand.

It was a window, or better, it was a door.

It fully opened, revealing another room.

At first glance, it was a kind of library. The four crystal walls were covered with what seemed like books.

Maximillian touched one of the books. It didn't move but it emitted a high tone sound.

"It is about History", he announced.

T'Prion imitated him, touching another book. It emitted a lower tone.

"This is about technology", she stated.

"They are offering their knowledge to us", he said, visibly touched.

"To us", T'Lores intervened, "Only to us, for now".

"Yes, but with time, all Vulcan's will be able to learn from it", T'Prion added.

"We need to make them proud of us", Maximillian said, "They show much trust".

"They will help us build our new world", Surak stated, "It will be greater than T'Khasi and greater than their former world".

They often spent time there, communing with their new guides, their knowledge and sometimes with the katras of their ancestors. The Crystal Palace was still kept secret but some members of the High Council were slowly showing signs of readiness.

Not much more was found about Surak's letter, but its discovery had shed a new light on his teachings. Many were the meetings and discussions about philosophy- and at the same time, cities were rising, children were born and the seed planted in the New World was slowly becoming a mighty tree.


End file.
